New Girls and the Fun Things They Do
by Kristen-Potter
Summary: COMPLETE! A story about a new girl who is extremely flirty with the YYH boys.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYH characters don't sue...or how ever it goes...and just b/c one of the characters names comes from YGO does not mean that I copied, I just really like the name and use it for all my characters! HAVE FUN READING!  
  
Begin!!  
  
"Okay class I'd like you to met your new classmate Serenity, she's a transfer from England," the teacher told the class.  
  
Yusuke elbowed Kurama. "Hey Kurama check out the new girl," Yusuke said pointing to the girl standing at the front of the classroom. She had long blonde hair and deep forest green eyes, and she was slim with curves in all the right places. "I can't complain about the girls' uniforms this time, it's hugging her in all the right places!"  
  
"Yusuke Yurameshi, he's the one in the green jumper suit. There's a seat next to him that you can have." Serenity smiled sweetly at the teacher and took her seat next the Yusuke.  
  
"Hello," she said simply. Yusuke smiled and looked evilly at Kurama and Hiei and quickly wrote a note and passed it to the two of them.  
  
Hiei grabbed the note hastily and read it to Kurama in a small whisper, "Want to see someone squirm?" Kurama looked at Yusuke funny, but Hiei knew what Yusuke meant and nodded eagerly.  
  
Yusuke got a smirk on his face; she was busy taking notes of the writing on the board, he saw this as his opportunity. His hand disappeared underneath the desk and lightly placed his hand on her knee, feeling her soft gentle, freshly shaven leg. Serenity paused for a moment from writing but shrugged it off figuring it was just her skirt. Yusuke then squeezed her knee making her twitch slightly, and her hand disappeared beneath the table to remove Yusuke's hand from her knee, before going back to work. He waited a little before going back and this time he went up under her skirt in-between her legs, he was close to her. She jumped slightly, and smacked his hand removing it.  
  
Yusuke looked back at Hiei and Kurama and Hiei signal for him to press into her, Yusuke nodded and again his hand disappeared under the table. He went right in for the kill, took two of his fingers and dug into her crouch. At first the girl jumped, but as Yusuke continued to dig into her with his index finger and middle she soon gave into it and began to moon slightly to herself, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Yusuke could feel her trying to block him out by squeezing her legs together, but alas she couldn't. Her breathing quickened and she could hardly keep her moans to herself.  
  
She finally got control and asked the teacher, "May I please be excused to the restroom?" The teacher let her go and Yusuke smiled triumphantly at Kurama and Hiei.  
  
Kurama looked slightly put out by this and when Yusuke began to lick his fingers to rid them of Serenity's juices Kurama felt as though he would through up. "Yusuke that's so gross!" Kurama whispered.  
  
"Oh c'mon Kurama you can't possibly tell me that you've never." Hiei asked.  
  
Kurama began looking around the room nervously, both Yusuke's and Hiei's eyes widened. "Never?" Yusuke yelled so that the whole class heard him.  
  
"Yusuke Yurameshi I told you no talking, now go to the principles office!" the teacher said. Yusuke went without any argument.  
  
~I'll just ditch the rest of the day~ he thought to himself. He was walking past the girls' restroom when Serenity came out, she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Yusuke warily. "I'm not going to do anything, you can stop being paranoid. Also you can sit by me and don't have to worry about my fingering you or anything else during class anymore. It was just a little welcome to out class thing; all the guys do that to the new girls."  
  
"Would you like to know my 'hi I'm new here' thing?" She said smiling. Yusuke raised an eyebrow, but before he could do anything her lips were on his and she had grabbed his crouch. The kiss ended after a few seconds, but before letting go of him she gave a last squeeze, and with that she left him.  
  
Yusuke swallowed hard. "Damn, that girl's got flare." 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYH characters don't sue...or how ever it goes...HAVE FUN READING!  
  
"Yusuke you ditched school, again, and Kurama told me what you did in class," Yusuke's girlfriend said pointing a finger in her face.  
  
"Aw c'mon Keiko it was harmless flirting!"  
  
Keiko looked at him funny. "Flirting? Kurama said that you got sent to the principle for disrupting the class."  
  
"Well yeah, 'cause I was innocently flirting with...umm...Hiei," Yusuke lied. Keiko looked at him in disbelief and in disgust. "All I did was playing with his hair, it was umm bugging me." Keiko rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.  
  
"OH! Kurama and Hiei introduced me to this new girl in your class and I invited her over to hang out with us later today." All Yusuke could do was smile and nod. ~Those bastards are going to burn in hell~ he thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hello there Serenity, Hiei, Kurama," came the voice of Keiko from down the hall. Yusuke took to hiding in his room, where he told Keiko that he was doing his homework. ~Yeah right, homework~ He was really just staring at his finger and imagining shooting Hiei and Kurama in the face with his Spirit Gun, laughing after the image of himself trying to shoot Hiei but because he's so short that it hit his hair instead of his head. "Yusuke," Keiko said pushing the door slightly open so her head could fit through, "Hey Yusuke get off your lazy but and meet this new girl."  
  
"All right, fine, don't have to get your panties in a wad." ~I've already met the girl, and the greeting wasn't half bad~ Yusuke reluctantly followed Keiko into the living room.  
  
"Serenity, Yusuke, Yusuke, Serenity," Keiko said simply. ~Yes I already know him, but she doesn't need to know about that~ Serenity thought. She smiled at Yusuke and shook his hand, saying nothing to him and him nothing to her. "Well umm yes I suppose I'll go get some snacks!" Keiko ran off to the kitchen.  
  
Yusuke took the opportunity to give Kurama and Hiei a sharp glare. ~Haha, Yusuke's going to get in trouble~ Hiei thought. "Hiei, Kurama would you come help me with this problem I'm having with this light in my room."  
  
"Why don't you fix it yourself, lazy ass?" Hiei asked not moving an inch.  
  
"Hiei, my room now," Yusuke said, dragging Hiei and Kurama off.  
  
Hiei immediately drew his sword and had Yusuke pinned against his door. "Don't ever do that again, or you will die a very painful death!" Yusuke rolled his eyes as Hiei let him go.  
  
~Bastard~ was Yusuke's only thought. "Right well anyway, now it's my turn. What the hell do you two think that you're trying to do?" he yelled at Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Well if you must know, it was all Hiei's idea!" Kurama yelled pointing to Hiei. Hiei shot Kurama a deathly glare, folding his arms he sat cross- legged on the floor. "I thought that it would be a bad idea, and that you would get mad at us."  
  
"Keiko deserves to know, you know."  
  
"Alright fine then I suppose that your sister deserves to know, you know," Yusuke said mockingly, but before he even took another breath Hiei's fist had hit Yusuke square in the stomach.  
  
"If you do, then that pain will be tens times worse!" Hiei yelled over Yusuke's cursing. "Now then, let's not leave you guest all alone. After all she needs tending to, and this time by me, and I won't be as slow as you Yusuke. I like to do in with my prey as quickly as possible."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened. "You guys are so mean!"  
  
Hiei laughed, "You mean you want some and we're getting it before you." Kurama blushed slightly and shook his head trying to deny it. "It's okay Kurama; you'll have your time sooner or later, probably later than sooner." ~Ha ha, I'm going to laugh so hard when she does to him what she did to me~ Yusuke thought evilly.  
  
"Hey Hiei, I'll help you if you want," Yusuke said smiling. Hiei sighed, but nodded. "Great you hide in here and I'll be sure she comes." Hiei for some reason felt that he could trust Yusuke on this one, only because he knew that it wouldn't be in his best interest. For if he pulled some stunt that Keiko would immediately know about Yusuke's little fun.  
  
So Hiei hide under the bed, while Yusuke and Kurama went back to the living room. "This isn't going to work Yusuke; I think the girl's a bit smarter than to go into your room."  
  
"Don't be so sure," Yusuke said, "You just distract Keiko will you?" Kurama sighed, knowing that he would regret it, he nodded.  
  
"Hey Keiko, do you have any sauce to go with this rice? I don't like mine plain," Kurama asked. Keiko nodded and went with Kurama into the kitchen.  
  
Yusuke looked at Serenity and Serenity at him. "How would you like a little more than just me fingering you?" Yusuke asked. She smiled sweetly, but had a strange fire in her eyes and nodded. "Then come with me to my room," Yusuke held out his hand for her to use to get up and the two of them went to Yusuke's room with an unknowing Serenity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review, and no flames, thanks! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYH characters don't sue...or how ever it goes...HAVE FUN READING!  
  
Serenity walked into the room. "Hey would you hold on a minute, I've got to use the bathroom," Yusuke asked. "Yeah, but be fast," Serenity said. "Sure, make yourself at home." "Gladly," Serenity sat on Yusuke's bed and looked around the room. After only a minute of waiting she heard noise from underneath her, Serenity decided to investigate this noise. She got on her hands and knees and looked under the bed.  
  
A pair of red-hazel eyes was staring back at her, she screamed and Hiei jumped out from underneath the bed. He covered her mouth quickly, "Shhh!" he put a finger to her mouth. Hiei walked over to the door, closed it, and locked it. "Hiei, what are you doing?" Serenity asked. "What does it look like I'm doing?" and with that Hiei had her pinned against the wall, his cold lips pressing on her warm ones; his tongue running over her bottom lip, demanding entrance. But she wasn't giving in, her lips were sealed shut. "Fine, someone needs a little motivation then hn?" Hiei threw Serenity on the bed and straddling her, holding her hands above her head with only one of his, with the other hand it went to unbuttoning her school blouse. "Stop it!" Serenity demanded, "Let me go...shorty."  
  
She could tell that she had hit a nerve, for his lip twitched and he ripped her shirt off, causing the buttons to come off and fly all over the bed. He pressed his arm against her throat cutting off the air flow. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Short. EVER!" Fear welled up in Serenity's eyes and Hiei smiled, "That's more like it." Hiei leaned down and broke into her mouth; he ran his tongue along the front of her upper teeth and began to wrap his tongue around hers. She began to squirm more under Hiei, and he stopped to take a breath. "Yes that's right, I like it when my prey squirms, fights me. It makes the kill even more fun, especially with you humans," Hiei whispered into Serenity's ear. At that she froze a look of pure terror in her eyes, and yet there was still a fire there. ~That look!~ Hiei thought, ~I've seen it before, only, only it was the look that Yusuke had the first time we fought~  
  
"Get off me; I'm warning you right now that you should get off! Don't make me hurt you Hiei, but I will if need be," Serenity said. "Spunk, I like that." Hiei laughed and went in for another kiss, but this time he stopped as he had felt a sharp pain on the hand that was holding her wrists together. He looked at his wrist to see her long finger nails had dug into him and his hand was bleeding. "You little slut!" Hiei yelled, he let go of her wrist, but quickly had his blade to her neck. "How stupid can you be?" "What is that supposed to mean?" Serenity asked, there was no more fear in her eyes despite the blade at her throat. "Now you're merely trying to kill me, we've gotten somewhere. I warn you though that if you don't tend to those wounds soon that you will be in a world of trouble." ~Why is she the one who is looking triumphant over me, when clearly I've got the upper hand here~ Hiei thought.  
  
Suddenly, without warning Hiei felt his cut hand freeze and he couldn't do a thing about it. "What the hell did you do?" Hiei began to dig his sword into her throat, cutting it slightly. Serenity began to laugh, "I told you that you need to tend to those cuts, and quickly before it spreads." "And what the hell do you want me to do to them?" Hiei demanded. "Kill me and you will surely die as well. And don't think for a second that Kurama can fix it, only I know how to fix it." Hiei let the blade slack a little. "How do you know about Kurama?" "And why would I not know about Kurama, he is Shuuichi is he not? And I know all about Shuuichi so how would I not know about Kurama?" "So you may know his nickname and the fact that he's bright, what's your point...I'm getting impatient," Hiei said. "Shame that soon you won't be able to move that arm of yours." Hiei looked at his frozen hand and figured he didn't like the feeling of a frozen hand, why would he like the feeling of a frozen arm.  
  
He hastily removed the sword from Serenity's throat, and got off her. "Alright, so make my hand better, but be warned that if you try anything funny that I will personally kill you." "Fine, but first let's not stay in this stuffy room," Serenity said putting her shirt back on. "And where do you presume that we go?" At that Serenity smiled, "Into the living room of course." Hiei rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. ~The foolish human girl is just trying to make sure that everyone knows that I got beat. Fine, let her try to humiliate herself~ Serenity walked out the door and into the hallway. "I'm too easy on you demon boys, maybe it's just that you're too damn stuck on living, or maybe it's the fear of pain I see." With a wave of her hand Hiei's hand became unfrozen. "First of all, I'm not afraid of anything, let alone some silly pain or death. Second of all, how the hell did you know that I'm a demon?"  
  
Serenity laughed, "It's written all over, in everything you do and say." She walked into the living room. ~Am I really that obvious? No, she got her information from someone, the only question is who. And how the hell did she do that to my arm, I would have sensed if she had any kind of powers. This human girl, maybe there's something more to her than everyone thinks~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmm, I'm still toying with stuff, so there's no guarantee where this is going!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYH characters don't sue...or how ever it goes...HAVE FUN READING!  
  
Hiei walked into the living room, where everything looked normal. Everyone was talking and eating the snacks Keiko put out for everyone. Yusuke looked up at Hiei and winked at him, Hiei ignored this and went to sitting on a windowsill and stare into the rain. [Oh come now Hiei, I didn't tell them a damn thing. Don't be so moody] Serenity thought to Hiei.  
  
[Tell anyone what?] Kurama asked. Serenity looked at Kurama funny, he merely shrugged. [Sorry you're a really loud thinker.]  
  
[Would you two shut up] Hiei said, [Or go talk alone...so sorry Serenity but you won't be able to pull the same stunt with Kurama, he's so much smarter and even I'll admit that.]  
  
[HIEI tsia huichisa] Kurama thought.  
  
Hiei glared at Kurama. [First of all, I don't speak Pig Latin. Second of all, some how the girl already knows your real name. Now leave me alone before I decide to kill you]  
  
Kurama looked at Serenity and narrowed his eyes. [I, on the other hand speak fluent Pig Latin] Serenity thought.  
  
[You're only saying that]  
  
[Now Kurama, I thought that you were smarter than that. You said 'it's Shuichi', now see I do know Pig Latin]  
  
"Umm, Ku-Shuichi?" Yusuke said waving his hand in front of Kurama's face. Kurama was snapped back into reality. "Yes Yusuke?" "You were just staring off into space, you had us worried." Kurama laughed, "Oh I was only thinking that I really have to go!" Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Well you know I've got to go," Kurama got up and started walking towards the front door. "Bye everyone I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
  
[I'll be waiting at the bottom of the building, meet me there in five minutes] Kurama thought to Serenity, she nodded and he left.  
  
"What was up with him?" Yusuke asked. Everyone shrugged there shoulders. "Yes well I'll be going too; I've stayed here too long. I think that your stupidity is beginning to rub off on me." "Bye Hiei," Serenity said. "Hn," was all Hiei had to say. "Ha, well gee now it's just the three of us...and if I leave it'll just be the two of you. Well bye then," Serenity quickly said, running out the door before Yusuke or Keiko got to say anything. "Well bye then," Keiko said, "It's nice to have another normal, average run of the mill kind of girl to hang out with." "Yeah whatever," Yusuke said lying down on the couch, "If you ask me she's a bit quite." "Oh Yusuke I'm sure if you got to know her she'll open up, after all she is new and that can be hard on a person." ~Well I'd say I've gotten to know her pretty damn well, too bad she has too. Sniff, sniff she could have injured something.~ Yusuke thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
~Where is he?~ Serenity thought looking around. ~If this is some sort of a trap, no, it's not his style~ "Oh there you are," Kurama said, coming out of the shadows, "was beginning to get worried that you got lost." "Phf, don't count on it," Serenity said, crossing her arms. "Walk with me?" Kurama said holding out an arm for Serenity to take. [What are you up to?]  
  
[Nothing, just want to take a walk.] Kurama thought. Serenity's eyes narrowed, "Can't you take a walk with yourself?" "Yes, but it wouldn't make much sense, for when someone takes a walk with another person they usually wish to talk with that other person," Kurama said simply. "If this is some sort of a trap." "Trap? No not at all, just want to walk with you." Serenity thought for moment, "Do I have to hold your arm?" "No, I suppose not," Kurama put his arm down, "If that was the problem then I'm sorry to of made you uncomfortable." Serenity searched Kurama's innocent green eyes as Kurama searched hers. She touched Kurama's cheek, "Such soft and pure skin." Serenity's arm dropped, "Alright, let's takes a walk."  
  
"Gladly." "Where are we going?" she asked. "Not quiet sure really, we can just walk around the city I suppose." "I love it! Walking for hours with no clue where you're going or why you're even walking...no destination, just the way some people's lives are. And what about you Kurama, does your life have a destination?" Kurama looked in questioning to Serenity, "Before I begin to answer any of your questions, answer me this. How did you know about my nickname Kurama?" "Is it a nickname that all your friends call you, if so, wouldn't you consider me a friend? Therefore I can call you Kurama, besides it fits you much better than that other name Shuichi."  
  
"You're not one to give straight answers are you?" Kurama asked. "Is there a problem with responding to questions with questions? Therefore causing us to forever go in a circle of questions." ~What is she up to?~ Kurama thought ~Her eyes are so hard to read, they're like trying to look through a stone wall ten feet thick. She doesn't want anyone in, but why?~ "Only people who answer questions in questions are simply afraid, and I think for some reason you thought that by going off on a little bunny trail that you can distract me from my original question. And that is, how did you know about my nickname?"  
  
"Fine you caught me with my hands in the bag; I've been listening into your conversations with those other guys when no one else is around. They all call you Kurama, yet your supposedly true name is Shuichi...hmm, Kurama, Shuichi, Kurama, Shuichi. I'm sorry but I don't see a similarity, unless there's some reason that they would nickname you after Yoko Kurama. But I don't see you as the stealing type, so why would you be nicknamed after a great demon thief, unless of course." Kurama stopped dead in his tracks, "But how?" "I'm more informed than people give me credit for. Now tell me Kurama, what are you planning to do with your life? You certainly took an unexpected turn when you yourself got caught with you hand in the bag."  
  
Kurama looked curiously at Serenity, ~She knows too much, but how. Maybe this walk is a trap for me!~ "Don't be silly Kurama, this walk is no trap." "Can you read my mind or something?" Kurama asked. "Or something, more like it's written in your eyes. You know I can see every thought just by looking at your eyes, and I've noticed that you've been trying to do the same. But since I myself have mastered the technique I've guarded myself against it, as you could already tell." "So there's no use in me thinking in my mind." Kurama sat on a bus bench. "Well even if you made it so I couldn't look into your eyes I'd still be able to tell, so sorry. I've been reading people my whole life, and I can usually crack even the people like me."  
  
"Once again you're trying to distract me," Kurama said. "Damn, and I thought that by going in depth in every little thing would get your mind off what you really want to talk to me about." "But why? No, wait don't answer that, that's just another thing to through me off track." Serenity smiled, "You're a one track mind type of guy aren't you?" "No not really, I just...stop it! Now down to business," ~oh that kind of a guy~ "Hiei told me that you knew that he was a demon, and you know that I was Yoko Kurama, but how?"  
  
Serenity sighed, "You both are extremely popular you know that. In our school, and in the spirit world. Although I have to admit that you were harder to find, after all you changed so much after becoming a human. Hiei, well I could just tell...true I was only looking for you, he was just a bonus. In truth I expected Hiei to be short but not under 5 foot, but as you will soon find out that, that is just another thing to distract from the question," Serenity crossed her legs, "I just always wanted to met the great Yoko Kurama who had to reduce himself to a human."  
  
They sat in silence. "Your story sounds nice, but that's not the true reason, now is it?" "Once again you have caught me, damn I'm getting too old for this." Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Well you're not the only one who gets to be fifteen when I'm really around fifty, okay so you're older than fifty but so what." "Or maybe you've finally met your match?" Kurama suggested. "Doubt it, I mean I'm sure that you're smart and all it's just I've been doing this most of my life, that's all." "I see," Kurama rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch, "It is getting late perhaps you should go home. May I escort you?"  
  
Serenity laughed, "Home, what a meaningless word, it's over used really." Kurama sat back down, "What do you mean?" "I mean what I said, home is supposed to mean where your heart is, yet sometimes your heart isn't where your 'home' is. If you can understand," Serenity looked at Kurama and tilted her head slightly, "You never smile." Kurama looked away, "I suppose it was time for someone to notice. Yes it's true I don't often smile, but never, no not never, just rare."  
  
"I bet you a smile would make you look even more beautiful," Serenity took Kurama's cheek and turned him to face her, she looked into the very depths of his soul through his eyes and read him as if he were nothing more than a book lying open. "Such beautiful green eyes of yours, like I said all you need is a smile and you'd be perfect. Although the sad look fits you, I wonder what the pain look is like on you. Oh and there's the fearful look, panic, desperation, are you really afraid Kurama?" Serenity grabbed his other cheek and pulled him closer to her, and just as their lips were about to meet Kurama pulled away.  
  
"But why Kurama, why?" Serenity asked, "Don't tell me that you're afraid of what might happen if you were to care about someone." Kurama laughed, "No, I already care for another person." "Oh, so that's the problem." "Not really, she's my mother, but because I care for her she is constantly in danger." Serenity smiled and turned Kurama to face her once more, "That's so sweet, but I'm already constantly in danger as it is. A little more danger won't hurt."  
  
"I'm tired of walking, I-I just want to go home, and yes that is where my heart is," Kurama said rubbing his eyes again, "goodnight." "Wait Kurama!" Serenity yelled grabbing his wrist. He turned around to see Serenity crying, "Please don't leave me out here, all alone, not another night of this torture...please Kurama, please."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay super sorry if that was like a bit long, I couldn't find the right spot to end it!! I'm still not completely satisfied where I ended it, but what ever. Hope you enjoyed! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYH characters don't sue...or how ever it goes...HAVE FUN READING!  
  
"Serenity, Serenity wake up." Serenity opened her eyes to a woman looking down at her. "Wha-where am I?" she asked sitting up. "Shuichi told me that you fainted last night, he brought you home in his arms." "Oh, how kind of him; what time is it?" Serenity asked looking around. "It's time for you to have some breakfast, I made pancakes! I hope you like," Shiori said walking into the kitchen.  
  
Just as soon as she was out of site Kurama can out of his room yawning, "Making breakfast mother?" "Well of course Shuichi, for you and your friend." Kurama stop in his tracks and scratched his head for a minute, "Oh, oops!" Kurama spun around to see Serenity sitting up on the couch, holding back a laugh. He was in some black boxers with red roses on it. "Girlfriend give that to you, or just the whole plant thing?" "Umm," Kurama stutter, "well I'll be right back." He ran back into his room, locking the door.  
  
"Shuichi?" Shiori said as she walked out with a plate of pancakes, "Well I wonder what's up with him." "Probably just bad morning hair," Serenity suggested innocently. ~Oh he is too cute! I wonder why he never shows off his chest, it's so~ Serenity shivered ~well it's just hot!~ "Now really I don't understand that boy, he's always complaining that his hair gets in his way, and yet he continues to keep it long," Shiori said, walking back into the kitchen. Once again Kurama came out when his mom had disappeared, but this time in his school uniform.  
  
"You got dressed fast," Serenity said, taking a bite of pancakes. Kurama sat down at the table and pulled out a book. He read all through breakfast not touching it. "Shuichi, aren't you going to eat that?" Serenity asked. "No, I'm just going to drink my milk and that will be all for me." Serenity got up and walked over to Kurama and she punched him, "Your mother makes you a nice breakfast and you're going to eat it!" she yelled at Kurama, Serenity walked back over to her seat and sat down. "Alright already!" he said rubbing his head, "You through a hard punch." Serenity didn't say anything and just ate her food, looking satisfied. ~She's awfully head strong~ Kurama thought.  
  
After the two of them finished eating they left for school. They walked in silence all the way there and to their class. "Here there Kurama!" Yusuke said hitting Kurama on the back. "It's Shuichi, Yusuke," Kurama said ~No wonder why she could find out, it's a wonder why everyone doesn't already know by now~ "Right, Shuichi," Yusuke said, "So do your homework?" "Yes," Kurama continued to read his book. "Well, can I borrow it?" "Don't be silly Yusuke, that's cheating." "Fine, be that way, don't ever come to me for a damn favor 'cause I know I won't help you!" Yusuke yelled, sitting at his desk, "What are you reading Shuichi?" "Just a book," he said, still not looking up. "God damn Kur-Shuichi can't you like at least look at a person when they talk to you?"  
  
"Mr. Yurameshi would you please be quite so we may begin?" the teacher asked. "Yeah, I suppose I'll let you begin," Yusuke said leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. ~And she's back to taking notes~ Yusuke thought, as he looked at Serenity.  
  
[Kurama] Serenity thought to the red head. Kurama looked over at Serenity. [Well of course it's me!]  
  
[Not right now, we could get in trouble if anyone finds out]  
  
Serenity paused writing [Who's going to find out?] and then continued on.  
  
[Oh hmm, like maybe Hiei] Kurama thought.  
  
[So what! Let him if he really wants to, it's his own fault for ease dropping. Now onto more important things, like are you still wearing those cute boxers?]  
  
Kurama almost fell out of his seat. "Mr. Minamino is there a problem?" the teacher asked. "Umm, no sir," Kurama said, sitting back up in his seat, "No problems here." [Is your mind always stuck on perverted thoughts?]  
  
[And what is that supposed to mean?] Serenity asked sounding slightly hurt.  
  
[Well it's the middle of class and you're asking me what kind of boxers I'm wearing right now!] Kurama thought back.  
  
Serenity looked over at Kurama innocently, then back at her paper. [It was only a thought that had crossed my mind, plus it will help me with what I'm writing]  
  
Kurama looked curiously at Serenity [What are you writing, since after all that's all you have been doing since you sat down]  
  
[It appears you're smarter than I gave you credit for, any dumb ass would think that I'm just taking notes, but I'm even writing when the teacher isn't doing or saying anything, when there's no need to write. I have a fascination in writing stories that pop up in my head, weather from a real- life situation or just an idea, doesn't really matter. I was merely writing something that was based on your boxers.]  
  
[You scare me at times]  
  
Serenity coughed to hide a laugh [I always scare myself. At least when I'm using telekinesis I don't look like I'm day dreaming half the time and I know when someone's asking me a direct question. Like now for instant, better check back in the teacher just asked you a question] Kurama immediately looked up at the teacher. "Well Shuichi?" he asked. "Could you repeat the question sir?" Kurama asked. "Of course, I asked you if you would please tell me the correct tense of this word would best be used. Present, past, or future?" [present] Serenity thought. Kurama looked untrusting at Serenity and then back at the teacher, "Present?" Kurama guessed. "Good job now..." the teacher trailed off.  
  
[Thanks]  
  
[You really shouldn't be so untrusting, I could read the hesitance in you] Serenity thought.  
  
[How? You never once looked at me]  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes [Should a person always just depend on looking at something directly? No of course not, I saw you out of the corner of my eyes.]  
  
[You never even looked over at me, not even by moving your eyes, they stayed on your paper!]  
  
[Simple minded fool] it was Hiei [It's call peripheral vision, now really Kurama you're losing your touch]  
  
Kurama glared at Hiei [How long have you been listening?]  
  
[Long enough. So tell me Kurama how would she now the wonderful question of boxers or briefs?] Hiei asked mockingly.  
  
[Shut up Hiei!] both Kurama and Serenity thought. Hiei rolled his eyes and went back to day dreaming. [Man I hate how Hiei always can seemingly pop in and out of our conversations] Serenity shrugged. [Well two can play at that game.] and Kurama pulled out a book of his and began to read.  
  
[Oh that's real mature, now see I on the other hand can continue to write, have a mind conversation, and listen to the teacher at the same time.]  
  
[I'm sure I could if I tried.]  
  
Serenity paused writing [Ok so you still wearing those boxers, I'm afraid I just can't continue without knowing.]  
  
[So be it] Serenity made a satisfied sound [you can no longer continue, now would you pay attention] "Look who's talking," Serenity mumbled to herself. "Excuse me Miss Valentine?" the teacher said pausing from his speech. "Oh nothing never mind." "No, no please share with the class," the teacher said, "come up here and tell the whole class what you said, we all want to know." "Oh come now teach that's not necessary," Serenity said, waving her hand.  
  
"Fine, but you've been writing a lot, you can't possibly tell me that you've been taking notes." "Actually I can, and who cares I've still been listening to every word that you've been saying," Serenity said crossing her arms. "Alright then please read your notes to the class." ~Damnit, this teacher's good~ [Problem?]  
  
[NO!]  
  
[Sounds like it] Kurama thought teasingly.  
  
[Shut up, and unless you want the whole class to here an in depth description of how you look I suggest you start telling me what's been going on.]  
  
"Miss Valentine, I said come up here and read your notes." "Right, just a sec," Serenity said. "No, now." "Ok, okay you don't have to be so pushy," Serenity said, getting up hastily. [You know for a fact that I do not have a clue about what has been going on, have fun!] ~Alright, but I can most certainly assure him that this'll be more embarrassing for him then it will for me~ Serenity stood at the front of the class holding her paper.  
  
"I first fell for him the moment I saw his beautiful green eyes, reminding me so much of my own," Serenity smiled and looked directly at Kurama and smiled. She didn't look back down at her paper, but instead continued to look directly into his eyes, "His beautiful long red hair, reflecting his fiery spirit, and his flawless skin." At this point everyone had glanced at Kurama saying, "Shuichi has green eyes and long red hair!" Her smile grew even more, "When I met him and his little red-eyed friend, Hiei."  
  
There were gasps all throughout the room, when the teacher slammed his fist on his desk. "That is quiet enough Miss Valentine; I will see you and Mr. Minamino after class. Please sit down, and no more writing," Mr. Ghio (pronounced G.O.) said  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm not exactly happy where I left this off, but it seemed like the best place of all. Hope you like please review and no flames! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYH characters don't sue...or how ever it goes...HAVE FUN READING!  
  
"Okay if we just walk with the crowd and avoid eye contact, then we'll make it out without him noticing. Agreed?" she asked Kurama. "Well under normal circum—""Great!" and she pulled Kurama right behind her. "Mr. Minamino, Miss Valentine I hope you're not planning on going anywhere," Mr. Ghio said when the two of them were almost out the door. ~Damn he's no amateur at this~ Serenity thought as she walked to Mr. Ghio with Kurama.  
  
"Now Shuichi, I'm sure you had no idea that Miss Valentine was writing about you correct?" Kurama looked at Mr. Ghio and then to Serenity and to his feet, "Well I may have had a hint about what she was writing about." "A hint Mr. Minamino?" the teacher asked curiously. "Oh you know, just because she would look at me, and then when I'd actually turn to her she's quickly look away," Kurama said modestly. "What ever!" Serenity said, "He only wishes it were so." Kurama looked at Serenity in shock, "What?" "Well I'm not the type of girl who just stares at a person then looks away from them when they look back," Serenity said.  
  
Mr. Ghio sighed, "Fine, you both have detention after school." "But Mr. Ghio, why me? I didn't do anything wrong but be written about!" Kurama said desperately. "Oh yes," he laughed, "I'm sure that you're completely innocent Shuichi." ~Now he mocks me~ Kurama thought. "See you after school Mr. Ghio," Kurama said as he walked off to lunch. "Yeah I'll umm see you after school too!" Serenity ran after Kurama.  
  
"Shuichi wait up!" she hollered, running after the tall red head. He didn't stop until she finally caught up to him, "Why did you get me in trouble?" he asked her. "Well I didn't want to have to sit in detention alone," she said defensively. Kurama just stared into her eyes, trying as hard as he could to read the,. ~No use, she's like a rose with one million thorns protecting itself~ Kurama thought. "Yeah, okay, fine," he said, and began to walk off. "Shuichi, wait! Can I have lunch with you?" she asked. "Umm, if you want to." "I just, I don't like being left alone to my thoughts." Kurama looked at her like he didn't understand, but nodded anyway.  
  
"Hey Shuichi over here!" Yusuke said, waving his hands. "Well I'm so glad you've gotten my human name down," Kurama said jokingly as he sat down. "So how much trouble did you two get into?" he asked curiously. "Just detention today, after school," Kurama said. "What!" he yelled, standing up, "You did tell him that you wouldn't be able to go, right?" Kurama laughed slightly and gave Yusuke a fake smile, "Well no, not exactly." "Why not Kurama?" Yusuke asked looking slightly worried, "You know that we need your help; your tactics are what keeps us alive! Hey I know, you can just not go!" "No Yusuke, absolutely not," Kurama said immediately, without even slightly considering it. [Just go, I'll cover for you, after all it is my fault]  
  
[Why, after trying so hard to get me to have detention with you?] Kurama asked.  
  
[Okay first of all I didn't try that hard to get you to get you get detention, I have a certain charm. Second of all it sounds like your friends need you]  
  
Kurama looked over at Yusuke and the gang and then back at Serenity [Alright, I'll take your offer.]  
  
[Great! Under one condition] she thought, holding her index finger in front of his face [Tell me what's so important that they would need you there to keep them alive?]  
  
[Well I can't really tell you] Kurama thought.  
  
Serenity put a finger to her chin [Hmm, should I tell Mr. Ghio that Kurama's gone off to see some concert and couldn't come?]  
  
[You're good] Kurama thought. [But] he looked at Hiei who seemed to be zoning. ~He's probably listening in right now~ he thought to himself. [No, I can't tell you] Kurama signaled to Hiei. Serenity nodded and Kurama got up to leave, "Well I will be in the library." "We have a library!" Yusuke asked amazed. Kurama sighed and left.  
  
"Not like any of you will notice or care, but I'm going to the bathroom, and won't be coming back, bye!" Serenity said, getting up. The only one to say anything Hiei and that was, "Hn."  
  
Serenity walked towards the library and kept an eye out for Kurama. "Pst," and with that a pair of hands came out of the janitors closet, one went on her mouth and the other pulled her in. "Shhh, you don't want anyone to hear us!" came the voice of Kurama. He stepped out of the shadows and looked seriously at her, "What I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone else, not even the gang." "Well if you're going with them then why can't I talk to them about it?" Serenity asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Okay, see Yusuke Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan, and I are part of this team where we go and fight some of the worst demons. And today, after school, we are investigating something that could cause devastating consequences on humanity. And well let's just say I'm the brains of the team," Kurama concluded. "I see, you're saving the humans," Serenity said.  
  
"Just a change of topic but I wonder," she took a step forward to close the gap between the two of them, "If Yoko Kurama were not a virgin, what would that make Shuichi Minamino?" Serenity began to lean into kiss him. "I suppose if that were the case and I as a human have never had sex with a girl then I would be a virgin," Kurama took a step backwards. Serenity quickly closed the gap as quickly as he made it, "So tell me, was Yoko Kurama a virgin or," she looked devilishly at him, "does another girl get that pleasure from you once more?"  
  
Kurama stepped back, hitting the wall. "Cornered," she said pressing against him, pinning him to the wall. He began to laugh, "I thought that you knew about my former self, and what kind of animal I was." "I do," she said standing on her toes to kiss him. "Well then maybe you don't know how foxes react when they're cornered," Kurama said seriously. "What's your point, I'm getting rather bored." "We have a tendency to lash out when we're cornered," he said, the fire in his eyes growing.  
  
Serenity looked innocently at Kurama, "Just one kiss?" "Well, I suppose just one kiss wouldn't hurt," Kurama said, musing the matter. She smiled and leaned in once more to kiss him. Their lips brushed against each other and then warm lips pressed against hot lips. Her mouth opened to let her tongue out, she ran her tongue along his hot upper lip and then where his two lips were together. It was a gentle way of asking into his mouth, and he complied opening his mouth to allow her entrance. Kurama began to get into the kiss as her hands traveled to his red hair. Running her fingers gently through his long red hair as he moaned into her mouth, their tongues played with each other. His hands went to her hips and just as he was about to go up her shirt the bell rang.  
  
Serenity stepped backwards as she opened her eyes and looked at Kurama in shock, "For a guy who acts so innocently you sure don't kiss like it." Just as she was about to leave she turned back around and looked at Kurama, "You might want to fix your hair and wipe off my lip gloss." With that she left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
O.o now we're getting somewhere with Kurama, I think in the next chapter I'm going to have a bit more so get ready! 


	7. Chapter Seven

(A/N: I decided to start this a bit differently this time!)  
  
Kristen: hello all of you who have stuck to my story this far!  
  
Hiei: Hn, this and everyone who reads this are stupid.  
  
Kristen: *elbows Hiei* Be nice, they ARE my readers...please readers excuse Hiei.  
  
Kurama: Hiei's not nice to anyone, might as well give up.  
  
Kristen: Alright then...I suppose I shouldn't have him read the disclaimer.  
  
Yusuke: He won't, but I'm sure that Kurama would be more than happy to.  
  
Kurama: I hate you Yusuke. *clears throat* Kristen does not own any of the YYH characters, please do not sue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity walked to detention, when she entered the room she saw the teacher out cold at his desk, and Kurama sitting in the back. "Finally! Okay I knocked him out, so let's go."  
"Why did you, how did you?" Serenity said slightly confused.  
"Do not worry about it, you are coming with us to investigate this next case," Kurama pulled Serenity out of the classroom and down the hall. "Yusuke thought it would be cool to have you come with us, so c'mon!" Kurama rounded a corner and saw Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Botan standing at the end of the hall. "Alright I got her let's go."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Well that was a rather interesting evening," Serenity said to Kurama, as they walked home.  
"I just hope my mother does not notice that I smell like trash and weed."  
Serenity laughed, "Yeah that would probably not be good. So you still up for studying for that math test tomorrow?" she asked.  
"Sounds great to me, but if you are planning on staying the night over then I suggest you get some pajamas."  
"Oh no I'll go home at mid night, so long as that's okay with you," Serenity said, smiling at Kurama.  
Kurama sighed, "You talked me into it." Kurama led Serenity up the stairs to his apartment. He poked his head inside to make sure the coast was clear. "Be very quiet." Kurama went first, pulling her behind him, they quickly and quietly went into his room.  
Serenity's mouth dropped in awe of all the beautiful plants. "Wow Kurama, your room is so pretty, with all the plants and the wonderful smell of roses."  
"Yeah well I am sorry that my room is such a mess," Kurama said, straightening out his covers and picking up a sock off the floor. Serenity laughed at his tidiness ~it fits him~ she thought. "Umm, there's a bathroom right through that door, you can wash up while I get changed." The two of them blushed.  
Once they had freshened up and no longer smelled like trash and weed Kurama went out to the kitchen. "Oh Shuichi I hadn't realized you were home!" his mom said, "Diner will be done in five, so wash up."  
"Set another place will you, I have a friend over. We are studying for a math test tomorrow." Shiori nodded and got out another table setting.  
"Okay," Kurama said as he walked into his bedroom, "Diner will be done soon."  
"Hey Kurama could I borrow your hair brush?" she asked. Kurama nodded and handed her his brush. It had a silver handle and back with roses embroidered on the back. "Thanks," she said simply.  
  
*~At Diner~*  
  
"So what did you say that your name was?" Shiori asked.  
"Mother," Kurama said, "I've told you about a million times."  
Serenity smiled, "Oh that's okay Shuichi, my name is Serenity. I'm new at Shuichi's school, transfer student from England."  
"So tell me, Serenity, do you like it here so far?" she asked, putting some food into her mouth.  
Serenity finished her bit and nodded saying, "Yes I do like it here. People like your son here make it very enjoyable." Shiori smiled and they ate the rest of diner in silence.  
"Can I take your plate mother?" Kurama asked, "And yours as well Serenity."  
"Such a gentleman Shuichi," Shiori said, "He's been so helpful since I got sick, haven't you Shuichi?" Kurama nodded and took hers and Serenity's plate. "Well I hope you two have fun studying I've got a meeting to go to. Clean up would you Shuichi?" she asked. He nodded and gathered the rest of the dishes from diner. "Well I'll see you around eleven."  
Serenity went into the kitchen, "Can I help?"  
"Do not be silly, you are a guest here and one thing that my mother likes is when we pick up after our guests," Kurama said, not looking up from the dishes.  
"Well you don't be silly; one thing that my mother taught me is that you should always pick up after yourself, even if you are a guest. Its common manners," she said trying to grab the dish from Kurama.  
Kurama pulled the dish away from her and held it above his head. Since she was about two inches shorter than Kurama she couldn't reach it. "Come on, work for!" (A/N I think that's from Up Town Girls...don't sue.)  
"Kurama!" she yelled, jumping up to grab the plate. "Stop it, you're being mean now." Kurama was still playing keep away with the plate. Serenity gave up her efforts and Kurama smiled in his victory, but she turned right around and grabbed Kurama in the groin.  
He stopped trying to keep the plate away from her and instead tried to keep her away from him. "Hey, that is not fair, you cannot do that."  
"Anything goes when playing keep away," she said smiling as she grabbed the plate out of his hands. "HA!" she laughed.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Okay so if you have a 30-60-90 triangle with the shorter leg equaling 7 cm, what is the hypotenuse?"  
~Hmm if the hypotie thingy is twice the length of the shorter leg in a 30-60-90 triangle then the hypotopus would be 14~ "The hypotenuim is 14," she concluded.  
Kurama made a buzz sound, "That's wrong. First of all it's hy-po-ten- us, second of all it's 14 CENTIMETERS, you cannot leave out the measurements."  
Serenity rolled her eyes, sighing, "I'm never going to need this stuff," and slammed the book down, "and I'm never going to get this."  
"Yes you will," Kurama said reassuringly, "It will just take some time. Besides, the only thing that you're doing wrong is leaving out the measurements. Here let's try a simpler one, and this time I'll draw it out for you." Kurama sat next to Serenity and drew a triangle, "Okay so we will label..." she wasn't paying attention she began to smell his hair ~he always smells like roses~ she thought. "Serenity, Serenity are you listening to me?" he asked.  
"Huh what?" she said, snapping out of her daze.  
Kurama sighed, "That is what I thought. Okay let's take a break and we can just I don't know do something besides math."  
"Well I know something," she said, getting that evil look in her eyes, "That doesn't have anything to do with math."  
She pushed him on the bed and straddled him, opening his shirt. "Yes, well I am sure you do know of something but," he said pushing her off him, "I am not so sure I want to do that." He buttoned his shirt back up and stood up from the bed, he rubbed his eyes.  
"Kurama?" she asked, "Are you not attracted to me?"  
"Well it is not a question of that, it is just that I am not ready for anything like that," he said.  
Serenity looked hurt and confused, "You liked my kiss so much, I could tell."  
"Yes, well that may be true, but I do not know what came over me in there." Kurama picked up his math book.  
"Alright fine, we won't do anything we might regret, but can't we at least kiss?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and putting her foot in-between his.  
Kurama wasn't sure about it, she could see it in his face, but took his hesitance and kissed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kristen: Kurama you sly dog, you know you want Serenity so why do you keep denying what you're feeling?  
  
Kurama: I-I-I-I do not know what you are talking about.  
  
Yusuke: Riiiiiight, you know you want her. You want to kiss her, you want to do her.  
  
Hiei: I've got to get out of here before this insanity spreads to me.  
  
Kristen: Well that's all! Oh but next chapter things begin to heat up a little ;). 


	8. Chapter Eight

Kristen: Well I didn't get any reviews for chapter seven, but I did get two for chapter six!  
  
Hiei: Oh cry me a river build me a bridge and get over it.  
  
Kristen: Well maybe I will.  
  
Kurama: You know she has more power over you than you think.  
  
Hiei: Oh and how's that?  
  
Yusuke: Well she could kill you off *gets evil glares from fan girls* OR she could make you read the disclaimer.  
  
Kristen: That's a wonderful idea Yusuke *gets evil glares from fan girls* I meant about making Hiei read the disclaimer...and without further ado:  
  
Hiei: I hate all you fucking bitches...*mumbles*Kristen does not own any of the YYH characters so don't freakin' sue, so without further ado—damn you! You made me rhyme—the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity began to try to take off Kurama's shirt, but he wouldn't let her, "No, just kissing."  
She pouted, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes, "Just a little peek? I want to feel your soft skin," she smiled.  
Kurama blushed by her comment, "No." ~What are you saying, you know you want to fuck her hard!~ Kurama thought, ~no, it would be wrong.~ Kurama reasoned with himself. ~But she is the one who is asking for it~ he thought ~no, no, no. Just kissing~ he concluded taking control.  
He leaned in and began with soft little kisses until she opened her mouth wanting him to enter, and he responded by gently entering his tongue into her mouth. It was her turn to moan into his mouth, and this turned him on. ~NO~ he screamed in his head ~nothing more than kissing~ she began to run her hand through his hair, while the other hand cupped his face. Kurama grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to him. He took total control by shifting her so she was under him. Serenity arched her back, feeling him against her and now it was Kurama's turn to moan.  
Serenity pulled away from the kiss and they both blushed, he was becoming harder the more she pressed into him. "Kurama," she said shocked. He shifted his weight, still blushing, but that didn't last long as Serenity quickly began to kiss him. This time Kurama pulled away, only to go to her neck; licking her neck, digging his teeth into her neck.  
Kurama's mouth went to Serenity's ear and he lightly bit her ear lobe, making her giggle, but that did not last long for his hot breath on her ear. (A/N: I had the best dream about this guy that I liked doing that!) She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest against his, as much as he wanted to go further he knew he just couldn't, it wouldn't be right. "Oh Kurama," she moaned.  
He looked at her confused, her eyes fluttered open, "What are you doing, don't stop." He smiled now knowing that it was a good thing and went back to his nibbling. "Touch me," she said, taking his hand and guiding it to her breast. (A/N: titanic, don't sue) Kurama began to massage her as she began to push against him even more, and she whispered into his ear, "I want you."  
"I want you too—"Kurama was cut short by a scream.  
"Shuichi!" Shiori screamed with the door wide open. Kurama looked up at his mother, with one hand under Serenity and the other on her breast.  
He looked from Shiori, to Serenity, then to his hand and he quickly retracted his hand; he stood up quickly, dropping Serenity on the floor. "Mother, I can explain," he said.  
"There's nothing TOO explain!" she screeched, "All I have to say is that it's a good thing I came before that, that slut got you to give up something even more precious than your first kiss!"  
At that comment Kurama became outraged, "She is not a slut!" he yelled in Shiori's face. "And second of all we were not doing anything other than kissing."  
"Oh sure, and that's why your hand was on her BOOB!" she screamed. "Thankfully it was only through the shirt, but still!"  
Kurama balled his fists, "That was my own free will, and people can TOUCH while kissing."  
Shiori slapped Kurama, "You!" she pointed at Serenity, "Get the hell out of my house. As for you Shuichi, you are SO grounded for life. Not to mention that, but you're forbidden to EVER see that slut again."  
He reached into his hair, about to pull out his rose but refrained, "I told you, woman, that she is NOT a slut. And what makes you think that you can control who I see?" Shiori's eyes widened and she slapped Kurama across the face. Kurama breathed hard trying to calm himself, "I will just ignore that you just hit me, this time, but mark my words next time you will not be as lucky."  
"I can't believe that you're taking her side over mine!" she yelled, with that she left slamming the door. But two seconds later she opened the door, walked over to Serenity and picked her up by the arm. She dragged Serenity out of the room, down the hall and pushed her outside. "I don't want to see your face ever again." With that she slammed the door.  
"How could you," Kurama said, "The first person I have feelings for and you go off and say all that stuff, then on top of that you through her out." Kurama grabbed a duffle bag and began shoving things into it.  
Shiori looked at him both angry and confused, "What do you think that you're doing?"  
"What does it look like I am doing?" he asked hastily, "I am leaving."  
"What, why?"  
"What do you think?" he said. "I have finally come to my senses and I am leaving you like I should have done a year ago, if you had not gotten sick."  
Her eyes filled up with tears, "But baby, I don't understand. You wanted to leave last year?" Kurama sighed, rolling his eyes. Without saying another word he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke: MEANY!  
  
Hiei: About time you ditched that foolish human woman.  
  
Kurama: Well, no one talks to my friends that way. Not even my mother.  
  
Serenity: My hero.  
  
Kristen: what? How'd you slip through, get back into the story! I only let the guys out...anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I'll take some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Thank you for reading. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Kristen: Hello again everyone, I hope you're enjoying the story thus far.  
  
Kurama: Hey can we just read the disclaimer and get on with the story. I am really pumped to see what happens to me!  
  
Kristen: Okay, let's see. Who hasn't read yet? YUSUKE!  
  
Yusuke: Finally, I was starting to think that you forgot about me. Kristen does not own any of the YYH characters, don't sue. Have fun reading to find out what happens to Kurama and Serenity!  
  
Kristen: Yusuke shut up the stories starting.  
  
Yusuke: Oh right, sorry!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Serenity!" Kurama yelled running after the teenaged girl. As he got closer he noticed something different about her ~she smells different~ he thought. He got a little closer and noticed something coming out from the bottom of her skirt; Kurama looked up and saw pointy ears. "Serenity?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
Whatever had been sticking out from her skirt got stiff and then went away, along with the pointy ears. She turned around, "Oh hi Kurama. I figured you'd be back at your house grounded."  
"Yeah I kind of ran away, but enough about me did I just see ears?" he asked.  
She smiled, "NO!" He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, yes you saw ears. I couldn't hold them back anymore, they needed to stretch." She lowered her head, "I'm kind of a cat demon."  
This took Kurama by surprise, "A cat demon?" he asked.  
"Yeah, it's like your old demon self, except you were a fox demon," she explained simply. "Now you don't want to be around me because I'm a cat, huh?" Serenity looked up with tears flowing down her checks.  
"Nothing of the sort," he said smiling. Kurama wiped away her tears. "You know this has made me realize that I really do not know that much about you. What is your mother's name?"  
"My mother?" she said confused, "I don't ever remember having a mother." Kurama looked at her in disbelief. "Oh wait, I've got a picture of her, but I warn you she's very old. I think my dad told me she was over 100." Kurama's eyes widened. Serenity began shuffling through her bag and pulled out an old looking picture.  
She showed it to Kurama, the woman in the picture looked like she was in her late 20s. "This is your mother?" he asked, and she nodded, "She does not look like she is over 100, she looks like she is just over 20."  
"And I don't look 50, but I am," Serenity said simply. Kurama looked back at the picture, the woman had long blonde hair, like Serenity, but her eyes were cold and gray. "I get my eyes from my father," she explained.  
"She is very beautiful, like her daughter," Kurama said smiling.  
"I'm part cat demon and part human with these strange healing powers, that makes me age slower."  
"So can I call you hafu?" he asked jokingly.  
"No baka," she said, sitting on a bench pout fully.  
He sat down beside her, "Okay, I'm sorry, but it is a really odd combination you know, half demon and half human."  
"Oh and why's that?" she asked.  
"Well I've heard of demons having humans for joros, but afterwards they'd always kill them. Never wanted a descendant of theirs to be part human, just pure demon," Kurama explained.  
Serenity thought about it for a moment, "Maybe she was a joro, but since she was so beautiful that my dad couldn't bear to kill her."  
"Maybe," Kurama said. There was a rustle in the bushes behind them, and they both turned around quickly to see a very big guy with a few others behind him. Kurama grabbed Serenity and started to take of in the other direction, but was pushed back down by someone else.  
It was then that it hit them, they were surrounded. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" one man asked, "Two little, pretty, love-birds out late."  
The biggest guy quickly grabbed Serenity and Kurama tried to fight, only to have his hands pulled behind his back. The guy holding Serenity pulled out a small dagger and held it to her neck, "If you don't do as we say, then I'll slit your pretty suke's neck."  
"What are you saying master? She is not the only pretty one here," a small guy kissed, and grabbed Kurama's chin so that the leader could see all of Kurama's face. "And he has even prettier eyes," the little man said, running his fingers through Kurama's long red hair. Kurama jerked his head away from the man's hands, and turned his head away.  
"This one might be better though, she's still putting up a fight," another man said.  
Serenity was twisting and wriggling, "Let me go!" she screamed.  
"Quite!" the boss said cutting her cheek. She screamed from the pain and Kurama looked up.  
"Bastard!" he spat, "You said-"  
"Do you honestly think that the great Joni ever keeps his promises?" the man spat back.  
Joni sighed, "Please Shoru, you're embarrassing me! Just finish the boy and then tie him to that light post, so we can continue on our way."  
"As you wish," and that Shoru disappeared from Kurama's sight.  
Kurama looked in desperation at Serenity and then noticed something strange, her cut was gone! [Serenity your powers, use them!] Kurama thought to Serenity.  
Her eyes widened and she begun to struggle against Joni once more. "Wait Shoru, it appears the girl hasn't learned her lesson, and I want to see the whole show. You know how much I enjoy seeing the torture of others."  
"Chikan!" she screamed, trying to free herself.  
When Juno went to cut her other cheek he noticed something strange. "Your cut from before, it's gone, but who?" he said outraged.  
Serenity looked evilly at Joni, "You cannot hurt me you will not get any pleasure out of my pain, because I have none!"  
"Okay, but there are other ways of causing a person pain; Shoru, continue."  
"Gladly," and Kurama felt hands go to his waist, he began to twist and try to get away. "If you stop wriggling so much this would be much easier."  
"No, no Shoru, don't be silly I like it when they squirm."  
Shoru looked slightly put off about that, but continued. Kurama felt cold hands traveling under his shirt and he jerked.  
"No stop it!" Serenity yelled.  
The man actually did stop it, and drew his hands back, "Oh pretty onna, you're right, I'm approaching all this wrong." Shoru walked to the front of Kurama, "Stand him up." The two men did as they were told. "Onna, tell me, have you kissed him?"  
She blushed, "That's none of your business," she turned her nose up.  
"Ahh, so you have. Then you wouldn't mind if I see what it's like?" before she had a chance to answer he said, "Of course not!" he grabbed Kurama's chin and kissed him, plunging his tongue into Kurama's mouth immediately, he bit down hard on Kurama's lower lip making him bleed. Kurama, try as he might, couldn't get away. "Mmm, you taste so very good," Shoru licked Kurama's lip and then his own.  
Serenity looked away trying hard to hold back her tears, "Oh no Onna, you will watch your kare's innocence stripping away, little by little," Joni laughed, grabbing her hair and making her look at the struggling Kurama. She closed her eyes only to be kneed in the back. "You will watch."  
Kurama screamed, spitting Shoru's spit out of his mouth. "Baka otuko," the man hissed. "Bend him back down, I can't wait any longer." Shoru demanded. He dropped his pants and the sight of his hard, dripping erection caused Serenity to faint.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kristen: hehe I'm so evil. Oh yes and for all those weird Japanese words you didn't understand, as I myself had to go online to find them there will be translations below.  
  
Kurama: did I ever tell you I hate you?  
  
Hiei: *looking in disgust* yes that scene was horrible. I thought you were against the whole guy on guy thing.  
  
Kristen: umm, I am, I just felt it was appropriate...and don't hate me Kurama, at least I had it stop before you know what happened!  
  
Yusuke: Yes, but what about the next part? Are you going to continue?  
  
Kristen: I'm not telling, it'll spoil the story...now just to set the record straight I am completely against guy on guy PAIRINGS, like KuramaxHiei stuff, an occasional gay rap, so long as it doesn't get to graphical-  
  
Kurama: WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT!  
  
Kristen: I cut it off...right as I was saying so long as it doesn't get too graphical. So sorry to anyone who is offended by it, I suppose that's why they call it R, now isn't it...because of adult situations. If you can't handle then I'm sorry but that's an adult situation, because this is an R rated story.  
  
All the guys: *mumbling* why'd we ever agree to this?  
  
Kristen: oh shut up! *clears throat* Thank you everyone, no flames but I will take constructive criticism.  
  
*~Translations~*  
  
Hafu—Halfling  
Baka—Stupid  
Joro—Sex Slave  
Chikan—Pervert  
Onna—Girl  
Kara—Boyfriend  
Otuko—Boy 


	10. Chapter Ten

Kristen: in response to Shikon-Kitsune, you'll just have to read this to find out! Mwahahahahaha I'm so evil.  
Hiei: *wearing a pick head thingy instead of white* yes you are evil in your own special ways aren't you?  
Yusuke: Aww, I don't know Hiei I kinda like the look on you, yeah it fits you...brings out the red in your eyes.  
Hiei: *glares* damn you all to hell  
Kristen: anyway I have a guest reader for the disclaimer...so without further ado *dun duna da duuuuuuuun*  
Harry: *in British accent* wha-how did I get here? Last thing I remember Hermione was helping me get ready for the bachelor party.  
Kristen: Did you not listen when I told you! *slaps forehead* I pulled you out of my other story temporally so you can read the disclaimer.  
Harry: Not fair we don't do this in our story, I feel rather betrayed.  
Kristen: Hiei, if you would please.  
Hiei: *smiles evilly* gladly  
Harry: *looks at Hiei, then to his pink head band* Am I supposed to be afraid of that thing? *points down at Hiei*  
Hiei: do you want a slow and painful death?  
Harry: oh please I've escaped death a total of five, soon to be six, times and I'm only sixteen!  
Kristen: ENOUGH! *puts Harry back into the other story* I think that I'll just read the disclaimer this time. I don't own the YYH characters, don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serenity woke up to voices in the distance ~where am I?~ she though ~and what the hell happened?~ she began to open her eyes and saw a bright light as she became more and more aware of the world around her. She sat up and held her head for fear of it falling off, when she heard chains rattling she spun around, but there was no one there. Serenity then looked at her own hands and saw bloody hand cuffs around her wrists and ankles.  
~Well that's not normal, I don't look cut up or like I've been bleeding~ she thought ~oh that's right, my powers~ Serenity covered her eyes when she looked up, she realized that the bright light was the sun shinning threw a small window. As she looked around she realized where she was, in a jail cell! "Kurama," she whispered, remembering what had happened. ~I hope he's okay~ she thought ~I hope he's got it better than me~  
  
* * * *  
~Thank god Serenity fainted; I would have absolutely died if that guy had continued~ Kurama thought back to last night.  
  
*~Flash Back~* (Kurama's POV)  
"Wait, stop," Joni said.  
"Why wait for?" Shoru asked annoyed.  
Joni smiled evilly, "I know you cannot wait, but I want the onna to watch this, and she has fainted from the sight of you. Clearly this one is still a virgin."  
"Then wake the baka onna up!" Shoru hissed leathally.  
"Cut her wrists!" one man yelled, and the rest of them cheered on. And so they did, and her face flinched slightly, but nothing happened.  
"Knock it off!" I screamed. ~Those monsters, who do they think they are, I will show them no mercy...when I can get out of this bind~  
Shoru grabbed my chin, forcing my head up, "And what if we don't?" I glared at him, baring my teeth.  
"The onna will not wake. Put chains on her and the otuko, and we will be on our way," Joni said.  
  
*~End Flashback~* (Normal POV)  
"And now my hands are chained above my head and I am practically dangling," Kurama whispered to himself. ~Not to mention that but these cuffs are starting to cut into my wrists, I can no longer hold myself up so that they do not~ Kurama thought.  
There were keys rattling outside the door ~No, not again~ Kurama screamed inside his head. It was a guy who by now Kurama had gotten to know him rather well. "Hello Hanja, what did you bring me this time?"  
"I can tell that you thought that it was my partner, you had fear in your eyes when I walked in. Kurama, you really must hide your emotions better, if you show no emotion then you will not please the boss. Now I on the other hand, just the sight of blood and I enjoy it. I'm told I have to wash your hair, and then brush it. Joni likes your hair for some reason," Hanja said as he turned on a hose.  
"I could not tell," Kurama said with sarcasm dripping in his voice, "This is the, what, fifth time you have come to wash my hair. And I have been here for one night," Kurama said, moving his head foreword, he well knew the routine by now. "You do not mind if I ask you the same question I always ask you do you?"  
Hanja chuckled, "Go right on ahead, it won't make any amount of difference."  
"Where is Serenity?" he asked.  
"Why do you continue this Kurama, if you always get the same answer?" Hanja asked, running the cold water over Kurama's head. "Oh wait I know, you love her and cares what happens to her."  
At this Kurama jerked his head up, causing water to fly everywhere, "I do not love her, she is a friend. I would do the same thing for any friend."  
"Once again you need to learn how to hide your emotions better," Hanja said, roughly pulling Kurama's head back down. "And let me answer your next question that you're going to ask, yeah she's fine."  
Kurama sighed, "Thanks, I suppose."  
The rest of the time pasted in silence until Hanja was finished, "Do you want some water?" Kurama nodded. "I really shouldn't be doing this for you, but I like you I'm not completely sure why though." Hanja took the hose and stuck it in Kurama's mouth and turn the water pressure on low, when Kurama was done he spit the hose out. "I've lingered here too long I must go now." Kurama didn't say anything as the man left.  
Kurama tried to lick away the water that had dribbled down his chin ~I do not completely trust Hanja, but I think that he might actually be telling me the truth about Serenity. I hope so~ Kurama thought.  
  
* * * *  
Serenity sat in the cell looking around, her thoughts on how Kurama was, and how long had she been here in this horrible place. "Oh Kurama, where are you?" she whispered silently to herself. She lay back down on the cold stone floor and shivered, she was wearing her school uniform.  
Other than the noises of her captors off in the distance it was silent all around her, ~at least the sun is up~ she thought and smiled to herself. Serenity decided that she could let her real self have a break, and out came black ears and a black tail, the tail had the tiniest bit of white on the tip as well as on her ears. She stretched out, making her chains rattle and then curled up again, like a cat would do.  
Just then she heard excitement and then foot steps coming her way, she quickly hid her ears and tail ~damn and I thought I could at least get in five stinking minutes~ There feet outside her cell and lots of excited murmuring.  
"She must be awake," she heard one say excitedly.  
Fear rose in her heart and she heard a click of the lock on the door. She curled up against the wall, for some reason feeling more protected there. "Move out of the way you demon scum!" a load voice roared.  
"So sorry Joni," on squeaked. ~Demons~ Serenity thought ~why in the world would there be demons here?~  
The door burst open to reveal the man who had captured her here, Joni. He was a big guy, around six and a half feet tall with short brown hair. "So the onna is awake."  
"I have a name you know!" she yelled sitting up.  
"Yes well I figured that, but seeing as how you've been asleep for a while we couldn't find out what your name was. Clearly not our fault," Joni said walking foreword.  
Serenity stood up and got into a fighting stance, "Don't come any closer."  
Joni deeply laughed that seemed to shake the walls, "And what are you going to do? Scratch me with your nails?" he said sarcastically.  
~That's right!~ she thought. "Yeah, I'm going to scratch you."  
After that she heard laughter amongst all of the men, or demons. "Okay little onna, come on. I'll let you have a free shot at me," Joni said putting his finger out.  
"Bad choice," and her nails got longer and she quickly stabbed him in the finger, inserting her venom into him.  
All their faces went blank and Joni screamed in pain, "Kono ama!" He pulled his finger back and sucked on it. "You will pay baka onna," he roared. "Take her to the main hall," he looked back at her, "Wait. No, bathe her and get her in some decent clothes, and then take her to the main hall. Also I want you to get the otuko and chain him up in there," after Joni finished all the rest of them started scurrying all about the place.  
Two odd looking men ~probably demons~ she thought, came over to her and began to undo the chain from the floor. They then dragged her off harshly pulling on her chains, "Easy, take it easy, I can walk all by myself." The two men/demons didn't listen to her, only laughed and continued to pull on her chains the whole time.  
"Get in," one said, pushing Serenity onto a room. They took of the chains, but the hand cuffs were left on. She looked around the room and saw a four poster bed with dark forest green covers, two bedside tables one on either side of the bed, a mirror on the wall framed in gold, and what looked like a very tall dresser made out of the same dark reddish color wood the bed posts were made out of.  
Suddenly the dresser began to shake violently. The door swung open and out came...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kristen: I thought I'd leave it there. Oh yes and you will find the translations below. Now then onto more important business...Kurama you were awfully quiet at the beginning, care to share (hehe I rhymed) why?  
Kurama: I was on a very important phone call.  
Kristen: With whom?  
Yusuke: *mockingly* His BOY friend  
Everyone but Yusuke: ewwwww  
Kurama: was not! I was talking on the phone with a psychiatrist.  
Everyone but Kurama: why?!  
Kurama: because I think that SHE *points to me* needs help!  
Kristen: do not.  
Kurama: do so, you are having conversations with cartoon and book characters.  
Kristen: I do that because it helps me separate my fantasies/ideas with reality! No but seriously guys I do know the difference in-between fiction and reality, I don't believe that I'm being kissed by Kurama or Hiei. That's why I create my own character, so I don't get caught up into the story myself.  
Hiei: hn if you say so.  
Everyone but Hiei: shut up Hiei  
Kurama: okay then would you like me to cancel that ten o'clock appointment tomorrow with him?  
Kristen: yeah that'd be nice.  
Hiei: I say leave the appointment, she needs all the help she can get.  
Everyone but Hiei: shut up Hiei (think Sister, Sister with Roger^_^)  
  
*~Translations~*  
Onna—Girl  
Baka—Stupid  
Otuko—Boy  
Kono ama—You bitch 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Kristen: Forgive me, I am not going to make this funny, I'm just going to try with the guest reader again. *nudges Harry* are you ready?  
Harry: Yeah, sure. Just as long as you keep up your side of the deal.  
Kristen: yes of course. *crosses fingers behind back* Voldemort will die and you will be named king over all the wizards, now read.  
Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke: *holding back laughing*  
Yusuke: yeah scar-head read!  
Kristen: Yusuke! Shut up.  
Harry: Is this the way it will be every time? *no answer* fine I'll read the stupid disclaimer...Kristen does not own any of the YYH characters, don't sue.  
Kristen: ^_^ hehe I lied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Out came a very tiny girl, with purple hair. "Hello," she said sweetly, her voice high and squeaky, "You must be my lord's next victim." Serenity looked at the small girl funny. "Sorry I'm so used to doing this by now that I've gotten very blunt and rude. You can call me Nikkei, please take a seat." She waved her hand and I chair along with a desk with lot's of makeup on it appear in front of the mirror on the wall.  
"How'd you do that?" Serenity asked. Nikkei smiled sweetly, she walked over to the table and acted like she didn't hear Serenity. "You know it's very rude to just ignore a person when they ask you a question."  
"Well I suppose I could answer your question," she paused, "but I won't, for reasons you will not ever understand. Now sit," she said a little more sternly. Serenity sat on the wooden chair as she was told. "Hold still while I put some make up on you."  
Serenity pulled away, "I don't like make up. I'm all natural," Serenity said smiling brightly.  
"Yes we could all see that now couldn't we," Nikkei said sounding rather put off, "The lord wants you to wear make up, so you will wear make up."  
"You're not going to make me look like a clown, or a porcelain doll are you?" Serenity asked.  
Nikkei sighed, "No, of course not. We'll just put on a touch of blush on your upper cheeks, with some mascara, eye liner, eye shadow and sparkles." Serenity relaxed a little. "Good this makes it easier for me," she started putting on some make up. It didn't feel like very long that it took to put on the make up ~she must be like a pro at this~ Serenity thought. "All done," she said.  
Serenity looked into the mirror, Nikkei hadn't done that bad of a job ~although there is a lot of sparkles~ Serenity thought. "Good job Nikkei."  
"Well I'm glad you liked it, now, take off your clothes."  
  
* * * *  
Kurama herd foot steps coming closer to his cell ~I hope it is not that one guy who comes in to tease me(A/N I'll let your own mind wander on that one, think what you want to)~ Kurama thought hopefully.  
When the door was opened he saw several men. One of which were Hanja, Kurama smiled slightly at Hanja, but when he did not return it Kurama knew something was wrong. "Undo his chains and give him to me," Hanja said, looking away from Kurama. He had in some ways become slightly attached to the otuko and in a way he was betraying him. The other men undid Kurama's chains and handed the ends to Hanja, "Come Kurama," he ordered. And Kurama did, Hanja was gentle with Kurama, never pulling on the chains. "Leave," was his instruction to the other men, "I've got it from here."  
The other men left. "Can I ask you were you are taking me?" Kurama asked.  
"You may, that doesn't mean that I can give you an answer. You will soon find out, as much as I love this part, you've grown on me Kurama and you won't see me once I take you to where we are going. I will be killing myself tonight; I've realized how wrong my life has been."  
Kurama's widened and he calmed down and said words that he had said to a lost soul who had, had the same thoughts before, "Suicide is not the answer. There is neither honor nor redemption in that." (A/N: Kurama said that in episode 46, don't sue)  
"What do you know about either of those," Hanja snapped back, "I'm, I'm sorry. We are here; you will put your head down and be silent. In front of these demons you are just a prisoner I've been assigned to. Oh yes, and make this look convincing, like you don't want to be here."  
Kurama nodded in understanding. With that the door swung open to reveal a large dinning room.  
  
* * * *  
"Wha-what did you say?" Serenity asked, wide eyed and looking at Nikkei like she was crazy.  
Nikkei rolled her eyes, "Don't think for a second this part of my job is enjoyable, but I am giving you an option of doing this yourself. If you do not then I will have to do it, by force."  
"You," Serenity said scaling the small girl up and down, "Ha! I could break you in two without even trying."  
"Fine, then do it," Nikkei said. Serenity stepped foreword to reach out to grab Nikkei, but as soon as she tried it was like there was a force field around Nikkei.  
"Why can't I touch you?"  
Nikkei laughed, "That is no ordinary make up," her voice dripping with amusement, "It is demon make up you cannot harm me." (A/N: remember episode 37, don't sue) "Go ahead and try to if you wish, but it will only delay us, and the lord does not like it when someone is late. And besides the longer you take, well let's just say your little kare, he's in pain."  
Serenity stopped and thought about what she had said. ~What if she's lying just to get me to go faster so she doesn't get in trouble...but then again if, she is telling the truth then. I can't risk Kurama getting hurt, I'll listen to her for now~ "Okay," and she began to take off her clothes.  
"There is a dress on the bed that you will change into, I'll be back in two, be ready." Nikkei went back into the wardrobe. Serenity finished getting undressed and quickly put on the dress. It was a dark velvety green that showed off her shoulders and her neck. The sleeves were cut so part of the sleeve was longer and the other allowed her hand out. The dress went down to her feet, with a small train in the back.  
Serenity just finished zipping up the dress when Nikkei came back she smiled looking at the dress on Serenity, "It appears to fit well, but," she looked at Serenity's neck around the collar bone, "We will need to put sparkles on that." Nikkei quickly put sparkles on Serenity's chest. She then made a, what looked like, choker out of thin air, and placed it around Serenity's neck, "I must go, but there is someone here to take you away."  
Nikkei snapped her fingers and someone came out of the shadows, it was Shoru. "Hello my pretty," he hissed.  
Serenity jumped, "How long have you been here?"  
He smiled, looking Serenity up and down, "Apparently not long enough. I missed the best part of the show," he said. He was carrying chains in his hands, "Hold still this won't take long, and besides you wouldn't want your precious Kurama to have to wait for you, do you?"  
Serenity glared at him, "You're a bastard you know."  
"Oh don't tell me you're still holding a grudge against me from last night," he said innocently, putting chains on her wrists and choker. Her lip twitched as he did so, he pulled her close to him with the chains. "I wish I could kiss you like I kissed your precious Kurama. I bet you're even sweeter than he is," Shoru brushed their lips together and Serenity spit in his face.  
"You're sick," she said, turning her head away. Shoru yanked on her chains, trying to make her fall into him, but she pulled against him. "Just go already," she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kristen: okay so sorry, but I had to cut it there. It was getting to long, and I was taking too long for me to find another stopping spot...but don't worry better stuff is coming up.  
Kurama: Hey do I get to kick Shoru's ass like that one girl asked?  
Kristen: I can't tell you that! And in response to Shikon-Kitsune, hehe what can I say I think a helpless Kurama is so cute ^_^, but then again when he is the one in control it's cute too!  
Kurama: hey!  
Hiei: *sniggering*  
Kristen: Anyway, thanks for reading...and there will be translations below!  
  
*~Translations~*  
Otuko—Boy  
Kare—Boyfriend 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Kristen: Okay everyone ready to hear the awful story of how I got grounded for eternity and then came back so quickly?  
Yusuke: not really  
Kurama: go for it!  
Kristen: okay so I'm up until five in the morning Monday doing a homework project that was a day late. And my dad comes in just as I'm finishing it up and yells at my brother (who was helping me edit it) 'get the hell out of my house'...ikes, then he points a finger at me and says 'you're grounded forever! And that computer is coming out of your room, I'm taking a month off your permit (cries) and taking your car away too'...okay that was a little harsh right?  
Hiei: well you were up until five a.m.  
Kurama: shut up Hiei, yes Kristen that was very harsh of him.  
Kristen: thank you Kurama...anyway...so then the next day of school goes bye and I'm not tired at all despite the fact that I only got two hours of sleep! Then I come home and my dad comes home and we eat diner then he says that we need to talk about my grounding. So I know exactly what to do to lighten my punishment, say I'm sorry and I was wrong. I say that and he like yeah yeah ok, I'm grounding you for five weeks of computer, and you can only have one hour of tv and thirty minutes of computer. That's pretty generous of him.  
Yusuke: Wow, my mom would have just like said you're grounded, but then again, what can I be grounded from? I don't do anything that she can ground me from.  
Kristen: shut up Yusuke. So then this past Friday I'm all trying to help around the house and asking my parents what I can do for them, I'll do anything you want blah, blah, blah and then I wake up early Saturday morning and wash all three of our cars and my dad comes out all ready to wash them and there I am drying off the last one. So then he says I think I went a little too harsh on you and over reacted a bit  
Kurama: a bit?  
Kristen: yeah I know that's what I thought...so then he says 'I'm going to make your grounding one week, from the day you were grounded' (that was Tuesday, one week ago!) So now I'm ungrounded, and I still have my computer, car, and my dad never took a month off my permit...when I say that I mean I was supposed to get my permit at fifteen about two months ago, but b/c I mouthed off to my mom he said I had to wait three months after I'm fifteen to get my permit.  
Hiei: that was rather long and boring.  
Kristen: yes I know, and none of you had to read that...but it's there for those of you, who do want to know, now Kurama, you have been ever so nice, would yo—  
Kurama: ABSOLUTELY! Kristen does not own any of the YYH character, do not sue.  
  
Hanja pulled Kurama into the middle of the room, where there was a low hook. He looked longingly at Kurama in sorrow. He wrapped the ends of the chains onto the hook. "Thank you Hanja," Joni said as Hanja walked out the door. "Now then Kurama, oh famous Yoko Kurama," Joni said mockingly, "Every thirty seconds the hook will be lifted two notches, until you are no longer on the floor."  
"What's the point of that?" Kurama asked confused, "And where is she?"  
"My, my, my Kurama you certainly are pushy, well alright I suppose I'll tell you, despite your rudeness. I like the pain of others, it soothes me, and second of all I feel like it, and it shows my power off. Don't worry about your suke, she's coming soon enough," Joni laughed.  
And almost as if on cue the doors opened, Kurama looked over to see a smiling Shoru, followed by Serenity. When she stepped into the light Kurama was star struck at how beautiful she looked. As Shoru walked in he saw Kurama, and winked and made a kiss at Kurama as he passed. Kurama noticed something wrong, Serenity's head was down and not even bothering to look up.  
"My lord, here she is. Now may I have my fun finally?' he asked wide eyed.  
Joni sighed, "You may kiss him, but nothing more I'm not really in the mood."  
Shoru smiled at Joni's "generosity" and walked over to Kurama. By then Kurama's hands were at his head, and Serenity still had her head down. "Serenity" Kurama whispered as Shoru got closer. "What's wrong with you?" Kurama yelled, just before Shoru reached him.  
Her head shot up and Kurama noticed her eyes were glazed over, but then Joni snapped his fingers, and she shook out of her trance. "I couldn't let you miss the show again."  
"Kurama!" she screamed, and began to run towards him.  
As soon as she began to run, Joni pulled her back. She made a gagging noise and fell onto the cold stone floor. "Stop it!" Kurama yelled, who, by now, had his hands above his head.  
"And how are you going to make us?" Shoru hissed as he got closer to Kurama. Click, click and Kurama's hands were straight above his head. Shoru now had his hands wrapped around Kurama's waist.  
"Stop touching him or your lord will pay dearly," Serenity said with fire in her eyes.  
Joni laughed, "And what are you going to do? That make up you're wearing prevents you from touching me against my will."  
"I no longer have to touch you," she said smiling, "I've already done enough. That scratch on your finger is more than just a little scratch; it's infected with my poison."  
"You lie," he said calmly.  
Shoru loosened his gripped on Kurama slightly. "My lord, maybe I should, I mean just in case."  
"No that's just what the girl wants!" he beckoned.  
"Fine, it's your death wish that you just signed." Serenity closed her eyes and her eyelids fluttered, when Joni's arm froze.  
"Ah! What have you done to me? You're not human; you're a-a-a-a"  
"A demon," Serenity said, finishing his sentence. The whole hall broken out in a pandemonium (A/N: sorry that's a vocab word means a loud uproar).  
Shoru immediately let go of Kurama and began to run around in circles. "Have you never met a demon before or something," Joni screamed. "Everyone be silent! Enough with your trickery onna, and turn my arm back to normal."  
"You're joshing me right? (A/N: you're kidding right?) After everything that you have done, you think I'm going to let you live?" With that Joni's whole body froze up and Serenity flicked him, causing him to shatter into a million different pieces.  
"Bitch!" Shoru yelled, running after Serenity.  
"Shit, I can't touch him Kurama," she yelled running away from him and all the other men running after her.  
Kurama rolled his eyes. "Cut me down, and I'll take care of them!"  
Serenity stopped running for a second, "Oh yeah!" and then took off towards Kurama, once she got there she made her nails get longer, and cut his chains. "Now will you kill them?"  
"My pleasure," Kurama said, pulling a red rose out of his hair, "Rose Whip!" and a whip was transformed. He began slashing all the men, blood splattering all over.  
"Shoru, he's getting away!" Serenity called, pointing in the direction of the doors. He opened them only to be stopped by Hanja, with one swish of his sword Shoru was cut in two. "Eww," she said, looking away. Serenity opened her eyes a moment later to see Kurama covered in the blood of the men, breathing hard, looking at what he had done. "Kurama," she whispered.  
"I killed them all," he whispered. Kurama looked at his blood stained hands in shock. His upper lip twitched, "I can't believe I killed them all."  
Serenity ran to Kurama, "its okay Kurama, they all deserved it." She tried to hug him, to comfort him, but he jerked away from her and turned his back to her.  
"How can you even bear to look at me? I'm a murderer," he said, shaking slightly.  
"I don't care."  
He spun around and grabbed Serenity's wrists, squeezing them tightly, causing her to flinch slightly. "It doesn't matter what you think!" he screamed, shaking her violently. "I'm going to be locked away for a lifetime!"  
Serenity looked into his eyes, tears welling up in her eyes. "Then we'll hide away forever."  
Kurama dropped her hands, and began to back away from her. He stopped and looked at her wrists; they were now bruised and covered in the blood that was on his hands. He then looked at his hands; his wrists were cut from the cuffs. "Why?" he mere said, turning around and walking off.  
"Kurama," Serenity screamed at him. "It's not your fault," she fell to her knees; "It's not our god damn fault!" she was crying into her palms.  
"Why are you crying," he said, without turning around. "Wait a second," he said, turning around, looking at his wrists. "If you were able to cut my hand cuffs off, why didn't you do that sooner?"  
Serenity stopped crying, she looked up confused. "I don't know, I suppose that me being able to cut off the chains and stuff didn't cross my mind until then." Kurama and Serenity started to laugh at the stupidity of the situation.  
They were stopped by a loud POP, and a teenager with brown hair, brown eyes, and a "Jr." on his forehead to appear.  
"You're late Koenma," Kurama said.  
  
Kristen: don't ask, I just decided to end it there. Okay I did start writing this thing on Tuesday and everything, as you might have caught from the beginning, but I got distracted!  
Hiei: Hn, you always get distracted.  
Kristen: shut up Hiei, I was busy umm doing something...oh alright I was watching Inuyasha episodes! cries  
Kurama: what! Have you decided to leave us?  
Kristen: sniff no, it's just you're guys' episodes are like stopped at like episode 82 (a real cliff hanger mind you!) and well with Inuyasha I've got like over 100 episodes to watch that's all.  
Hiei: rolls eyes humans, pathetic really.  
Kristen: stomps foot shut up Hiei! Well I hope all of you liked this chapter...find out what Kurama's punishment is for killing all those humans next time. Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuun!  
Kurama: hey you said I wasn't going to get in trouble! chases me  
Kristen: all right everyone, hope you review! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Kristen: Hey I think I lost all my fans because I said I was grounded forever...sniff well if any of you who are still reading it could you help spread the word somehow?  
Hiei: pathetic  
Kristen: shut up Hiei. Anyway I decided to bring another special guest to read the disclaimer today...Inuyasha! My new favorite anime character!  
Inuyasha: Huh where am I? Where's that piece of the shikon jewel? I was told that there was a shard here! Liars...  
Kristen: umm, right I kinda forgot about that. Okay umm here it is! pulls out a broken piece of glass now read!  
Inuyasha: Kristen doesn't own any of the YYH characters...hey this isn't a shard of the shikon jewel!  
Kristen: right well I think we all get the rest...onto the story.  
  
Previously  
They were stopped by a loud POP, and a teenager with brown hair, brown eyes, and a "Jr." on his forehead to appear.  
"You're late Koenma," Kurama said.  
  
"Yes, well I can see that much. Kurama you know the punishment for killing humans, I'm sorry that it has to be this way," Koenma said sadly.  
Kurama's head lowered, "I am quite aware of the punishment."  
"Are you saying that you did all this, knowing you would be locked away or maybe even killed?"  
This time Kurama laughed, "Of course I did," he lifted his head, his eyes full of murder, "and I knew that you would come here for me eventually, how could I not? It is destiny." Kurama tightened his grip on his rose whip.  
Koenma began to back up, and Serenity quickly jumped in front of Koenma. "If you want to kill him, then you'll have to kill me first. It was fine killing all those other people, because they kidnapped us, but what did Koenma do to deserve to die!?"  
"You know I was once a heartless demon and you think that I care about killing you?"  
"Well of course you do!" Serenity yelled, "Just because you were once a heartless demon doesn't make you one now." She walked towards Kurama and placed a hand on his heart. "You have a human's heart now, and I know that there is love in there."  
Kurama grasped Serenity's wrist and removed her hand from his chest. "Who's to say the love is for you?"  
"If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that, that kiss meant nothing to you. Then you can kill Koenma, and go back to living your life like a thief and a murderer, and I won't even think of stopping you."  
Kurama looked her square in the eyes and started to say, "That kiss...meant absolutely..." Kurama dropped Serenity's hand. "You know it meant some much to me," and he pulled her into a hug. "But I won't go to jail!" Kurama screamed, running away from Kurama, with Serenity right behind him.  
She followed him until he stopped in a clearing in a forest; she was breathing hard, but was still determined. "Kurama...why...why'd you run?"  
"I could not tell you that the kiss meant nothing to me, so I could not kill Koenma either." Kurama sat cross-legged on the ground. Serenity changed into her normal form, with cat ears, fangs, and tail. "Why did you follow me?"  
She sat next to Kurama and rested her head on his shoulder. Looking up at him she said, "I would follow you anywhere."  
"I never got to tell you before, but that dress on you looks rather seductive," Kurama said, licking his upper lip.  
Her eyes widened, and ears perked. "Kurama, you naughty boy. What ever happened to the innocent, I can't even kiss you because it's wrong Kurama?"  
Kurama laughed slightly, "He went away when you kissed me on my bedroom floor."  
She blushed, "Did I make the little boy go away?"  
"There was never a little boy in me. I think maybe a child still yes, but that's gone now." Kurama caressed Serenity's cheek smiling at her, "You bring something so different, something I haven't felt in while, out again." Kurama shook slightly, and Serenity pulled away.  
"Is everything okay?"  
"What? Oh this, I think it is just this old feeling," Kurama brought his face closer to Serenity's. She noticed something weird with his eyes, they weren't totally green like normal, but had a golden tint. "I want to kiss you, and touch you right now," Kurama said, as he engulfed her mouth with his own. She gave immediate entrance to Kurama, without him even haven't to ask. As he was kissing her, his hands began to travel up her dress, but something was different about his kiss than last time, his fangs felt sharper and his tongue much smoother. Kurama became more confident than before.  
Serenity opened her eyes, to see someone who looked nothing like the red-haired Kurama. She screamed, pulling away from the silver-haired man. He had silver ears, and a silver tail, and golden colored eyes. "Wh...Who are you?"  
"I'm Kurama, oh yes...I transformed, well umm gosh, your scent was too much. I couldn't contain myself, I'm still me, just me when I was a demon," the famous Yoko Kurama said, smiling.  
"Shuichi?" she said, reaching up to touch his face. Yoko's skin was much smoother and softer; and his face did look gentler. "You don't look like the same person, but behind those golden eyes I do see the familiar emerald green ones I grew so found of."  
"Then can I continue? Your scent is driving me mad," Yoko asked, as he sniffed the air.  
Serenity giggled, as Yoko licked her cheek. "Ok, now you're just being playful," Serenity said, "but what makes you think that I can't be the one in control?"  
Yoko raised an eyebrow, as Serenity pushed Yoko back wards and she straddled his hips. "Sorry, but you know that the males are the ones who pounce their prey." Yoko grabbed her shoulders and rolled Serenity over, so he was on top of her, pressing into her. Serenity purred when Yoko began scratching behind her ear.  
He then began lightly kissing her lips, before licking her lips asking for entrance. Serenity of course gave him entrance, but not before playing with his tongue. Yoko stopped scratching behind her ear, and instead began stroking her hair, running her blonde hair between his fingers. Serenity was also playing with Yoko's silver hair, until he broke the kiss. "I want to mark you as my own, but only with your permission."  
"Of course Yoko," Serenity moved her hair away from her neck and shoulders, "Mark away, I'm yours."  
At this Yoko smiled, "It may hurt a little."  
"Yes, I know, but after you're done it my turn," Serenity said, smiling evilly at Yoko. He gave her a funny look back. "I am also part cat demon, unless you forgot."  
"No, not at all." Yoko licked her shoulder, and then slowly dug his fangs into her, and Serenity gasped. He released her shoulder then licked up some of blood up.  
"My turn," she said, swiftly moving his clothes out of the way. Serenity then pulled him down to her and made swirls with her tongue on his shoulder, before quickly biting into him. Yoko howled, and Serenity stopped biting him and quickly licked up the blood.  
She smiled at Yoko and he then licked her chin, Serenity looked at him confused. "You had some blood on your chin," he explained. "Now, can I make you mine fully?" he asked, but the voice had changed.  
"Kurama?" she said.  
"Yes?" the red-haired Kurama was back...  
  
Kristen: Umm, I think that's a cliffy so...CLIFFY!  
Kurama: hey that wasn't cool Yoko took over.  
Kristen: umm Kurama if you noticed you got to come back. He was just there to mark her for you, since you lost your fangs.  
Hiei: That's a bit odd.  
Yusuke: I think it's umm interesting.  
Kristen: okay, it was kinda written for any Yoko fans out there. Hey I like to be universal! First you, Yusuke, then you, Hiei, and then you Kurama, and finally Yoko!  
Kurama: you're weird.  
Kristen: yes I know! Hope you all like it! Next time there will be, I think its called lemon, so if you don't like it, don't read, that's why it's R rated...please review! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Kristen: a special thanks goes out to Shikon-Kitsune for all your replies I appreciate them very much. And also thanks to DG32173 for being the very first reviewer on MM.org! Congrats.  
Kurama: hey can you just stop with the "thank you"s and get on with the story?  
Hiei: well I personally am not going to read this part; I will see you guys later.  
Kristen: hold up Hiei, (sits him back down in a seat) you have to stay...but you can always close your eyes.  
Hiei: what about the noise?  
Kristen: umm Hiei, I know that you're not that dense.  
Yusuke: well he may not be, but I certainly am! Seriously what do we do about the noise?  
Kristen: dude you COVER your ears.  
Hiei and Yusuke: oooooh!  
Kristen: anyway, for those of you reading this on FF.net I'm going to put a link on here that goes to this picture of Serenity in her Kitsune form. Hope that you all liked, and that you tell me what you think (be honest) in your review. Now I've brought another special guest to read the disclaimer, and it's Sesshomaru!  
Sesshomaru: hello human girls...and also some weird guys who might be reading this...I'm going to read the disclaimer (whispers to me): hey you ARE going to write about me and Kagome making out like in the picture you drew, right? (whispers back) of course (but behind back has fingers crossed) oh yeah and everyone click on the link of Sesshomaru and Kagome making out, and tell me what you think about that one too! GREAT! Kristen doesn't own the YYH character, don't sue.  
EDIT!: ok the links didn't work, soooo here's what you do, got to mediaminer.org and then look for Kristen(underscore)Potter, and then check out my pictures, sorry for the confusion!  
  
  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"But you were Yoko two seconds ago!" she said.  
Kurama looked at Serenity funny. "What are you talking about?"  
"You don't remember?" she asked curiously.  
"Remember what? The last thing I remember was kissing you, and now..." Kurama trailed off and then lifted his hand to touch the nape of Serenity's neck. "What in the world?"  
Serenity winced slightly, because it was still sore, but smiled. "You've got one on the nape of your neck as well." She reached up to Kurama's shoulder and moved his shirt away, but only to find that there was no mark there. "The mark I made on the nape of Yoko's neck is gone!" she exclaimed.  
Kurama nodded. "Yes well I'm not Yoko, I'm Shuichi, so therefore I wouldn't have such a small wound that he would get."  
"Yoko gave this to me," Serenity said, referring to the bite on her neck.  
"Bastard, he came out just because he smelled you," Kurama said getting angry.  
Serenity grabbed Kurama's cheeks and made him look at her. "Its fine, you couldn't do it yourself anyway...you don't have any fangs. And I'll gladly mark you again, it was quiet fun the first time," Serenity smiled, showing off her fangs. She licked her lips and licked the area before biting down, and like last time, she bit down hard, making Kurama gasp. His gasp sent chills up and down Serenity's spine as she licked the blood away. "You taste different than Yoko," she said smiling, "sweeter."  
Kurama roughly pushed Serenity down, against the ground. "Feisty are we?" she asked playfully.  
He didn't say anything, only smiled devilishly and went to removing the dress from Serenity. She searched his eyes, there was nervousness in them, and she looked down at his hands and they were slightly shaky, as they went over her body. Serenity grabbed his hand and shook her head. "You're not ready Kurama, stop."  
"N..no really I'm fine," he stuttered out, "It's just been a while."  
"No really," she sat up, "you're not ready."  
Kurama composed himself and breathed deeply before saying. "I'm fully ready." Serenity looked doubtfully into his eyes but let him continue on with what he was doing. His hands weren't shaking anymore, and there was a bit of determination in them. Maybe he can do this she thought. She giggled as he fumbled with the fabric and helped him a little. "Thanks," he said, "I'm just so out of practice."  
He finally got the dress off to reveal her perfectly milky-white, round and full breasts. His jaw tensed and he continued taking in her body with his hands and with his eyes, her whole body was perfect in every way. Kurama's hand stopped right above her black lace panties and he looked at her as if asking for permission. She smiled and in mid-way nod she stopped and shook her head. "Now it's my turn," she smiled evilly as she looked at Kurama's clothes seductively.  
Serenity began to unbutton Kurama's shirt and slide it off his shoulders. She ran her hands over his muscular chest and then proceeded to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. This time Kurama helped her and slid his pants off for her to reveal those sexy black with red roses boxers (A/N it's the "same" day...I mean he didn't have a chance to change them since they WERE captured!). She giggled, "I like those boxers, I'll have to steal them from you sometime...how about now?" and with that she slide them off to reveal his growing erection.  
Kurama blushed and with feeling exposed tried to cover up slightly. "Kurama if you want me, then there's no sense of hiding, besides I'm sure you're very handsome." Serenity saw his cheeks turn bright red. "I told you, you weren't ready for this," she said, grabbing her dress.  
"No wait," he grabbed her arm, and pulled her down to the ground, getting on top of her. She began to play hit, and he pulled her hands above her head, pinning them there with one hand. Serenity smirked as Kurama came closer to Serenity's face, "I love you," he whispered. She gasped as she felt his hot breath on her check, she felt herself getting hard and wet.  
Kurama knew that she was going to hit her climax soon, but didn't want to let her, he wanted to toy with her a little more (A/N Kurama you sly dog you). He shifted his weight so that she could feel him brush against her, everything came flooding back to him, and how to please her without having her hit her climax...he remembered it all now. Serenity moaned as he lightly teased her in her sacred place, Kurama took the opportunity and delved into her mouth, which took her by surprise as she let out an actual scream of surprise into his mouth.  
She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer, entangling her fingers in his long red hair. Kurama brook the kiss breathing hard, and he went to kissing the mark that Yoko had left, then proceeded to kissing her collar bone and keep going lower. He reached her breasts and licked around the erected nipple, while playing with the other one with his hand, Serenity arched her back feeling his warm skin against her icy cold skin, which turned her on even more.  
Kurama looked up at her as she had a spastic moved for a couple of seconds and then looked back at Kurama blushing furiously. "I'm sorry, I was early."  
"No, it's my fault for teasing you," Kurama said apologetically. The two of them giggled.  
'You know, if you think about it you're having sex with someone older than your mom," Serenity said laughing slightly.  
Kurama twitched slightly. "Talk about a mood breaker." The two of them laughed, but then stopped as Serenity got fidgety and then made a sighing noise. "Okay and what was that all about?"  
"You forgot to take off my panties," Serenity said, laughing and holding up her black panties.  
"Forgive me for forgetting," Kurama said, with puppy dog eyes. (A/N AHH! Too many "for"s! and aww how cute!) Serenity stuck her tongue in- between her teeth smiling sweetly, and Kurama went back to caressing her breasts.  
"Kurama, tease me?" she asked. Kurama looked up and saw a need in her eyes to be pleased, he smiled and began to lightly rub her again and he flicked her nipple with his tongue. Serenity moaned as she then began to dig her nails into the ground breathing hard, "Quickly Kurama."  
"Again?" he asked, she nodded. "Alright, it may hurt a little," he warned, and with that he quickly entered her, penetrating her walls. Serenity screamed, as a tear trickled down her cheek. Kurama kissed the tear away, "I'm sorry, I was too hard." They looked at each other sincerely as Kurama began to rock back and forth, and Serenity began arching her back rhythmically with Kurama. Kurama came out only to go back in at a different angel trying to find her spot and she moaned deeply as he moved inside her.  
Found it Kurama thought. Now it was Kurama's turn to climax, he hardened up more and then quickly released his seed into her. The two teens screamed as they both climaxed simultaneously. Kurama collapsed on top of Serenity, pulling out of her.  
Serenity took his tired face in her hands and whispered, "I love you so much." She kissed his forehead and let him rest on her. The two of them fell asleep there in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
Kristen: Well I hope everyone liked! It was the hardest chapter to do, because I wanted to do a good job and be descriptive, unlike some people who it's just like all short and non descriptive.  
Hiei: that was the most repulsive thing I've ever had to endure.  
Kurama: sleeping  
Kristen: poor guy he's still tired...ok now the little silliness in that chapter just goes to show everyone that you should not try to write lemon when you're hyper, I had just gotten off the phone with Twilightaurora and had tripped over my shoes twice, tripped over my diary AND walked into a wall.  
Yusuke: wow you're even worse than Kuwabara.  
Hiei: at least when Kuwabara trips over his shoes once he knows better than to do it again.  
Kristen: yeah well I fell onto my bed when it happened, and I just want to know...where the hell was Kurama when I needed him to catch me!  
Inuyasha: he was having sex with Serenity...remember  
Sesshomaru: you know it sounds so sweet when you put it that way.  
Inuyasha: ew  
Sesshomaru: what it does! And I can't wait until I get to have sex with Kagome in the fan fiction that Kristen writes soon!  
Inuyasha: HEY! Don't you even think of touching Kagome in any perverted way...no wait make that don't touch her at all!  
Sesshomaru: not fair, you can't have Kikyo AND Kagome, you have to choose.  
Inuyasha: and what if I don't?  
Kristen: makes everyone go away ok so that was fun...tune in next time when umm something else happens.  
Kurama: ....sleeping....  
EDIT!(again): I don't know about the rest of you but I'm getting sick and tired of FF.net's edits that they do...I had to actually type in the word underscore up in my last edit, because FF.net won't let me do an actual underscore...I think that I'm going to leave here and go to MM.org instead it's so much better. I'll let you know if I do quit here, but like I said above I'm already signed up on MM.org and my screen name is Kristen(underscore)Potter, hope to see some of you there!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Kristen: well I didn't get any reviews from anyone from either MM.org or FF.net (yet)...alas they will hopefully come, I suppose it just needs more time that's all!  
Kurama: you keep telling yourself that. You scared them all off with that lemon back there!  
Yusuke: oh c'mon Kurama we all know that you liked it!  
Kurama: NO IT DIDN'T! mumbles well okay maybe just a little.  
Kristen: whispers to Kurama I heard that!  
Hiei: you all are just weird! WEIRD! WEIRD! WEIRD!  
Kristen: that's fine I wasn't going to let you read the disclaimer anyway...Inuyasha would gladly read it for me, isn't that right?  
Inuyasha: low growl  
Kristen: bad dog! Don't make me say the "s" word...this is my world I can tell you to sit slams into floor...woops  
Inuyasha: damn you...  
Kristen: just read the disclaimer.  
Inuyasha: growling mumbles Kristen does not own any of the YYH characters don't sue.  
  
  
  
Serenity woke up to see Kurama still asleep next to her; she smiled and got up trying not to wake him. "Sleep for now," she whispered, lightly kissing his forehead. She walked to a nearby stream with a miniature waterfall. There she rinsed all the dirt and residue off. "Ah that feels so good," she sighed.  
After washing off she went and put the green dress back on. "I'll be back later," she whispered in Kurama's ear, he nodded in his sleep.  
  
Later  
  
Kurama woke up ready to look into the face of his lover, only to face empty space. "Was it all just a dream?" Kurama said to himself out loud. He then looked around and then at himself. "Nope not a dream," he said, while trying to cover up his nakedness. He then grabbed his clothes and threw them on. "I wonder where she went off to?" he asked himself.  
He began stretching slightly, when he heard giggling and rustling behind him. "I should have known that you wouldn't go off too far," Kurama said, smiling and turning around to face...  
  
  
  
Kristen: don't ask but I wanted to make this one really short. Anyways, I wrote the beginning part like last week before I had to begin to do all my exams, but I would just like to say that I'm sorry to those of you who DID review and I said that didn't. Also I'd like to say that all my BIG exams are out of the way I only have one left and that's bowling, oh wow how hard! So basically summer has started for me YAY! Meaning I get to start writing a lot more.  
The guys: damn.  
Kristen: what?  
Kurama: you're not going to do more lemon are you?  
Kristen: sticks tongue out that's for me to know and you to find out.  
Hiei: oh joy that would be a yes.  
Kristen: NO IT'S NOT! It's a maybe I haven't fully decided yet...anyway I hope to be updating the next part of my story really shortly so you don't have to wait too long. all my readers cheer sniff I feel so loved wipe tear away oh yes and by the way peoples I've been doing everything in thingies because FF.net will no longer allow you to use the little stars anymore and it sucks! Like I said I'm just about ready to leave FF.net...anyways I hope all of you have a lovely day!  
Yusuke: who says "lovely"?  
Kurama: she does apparently.  
Kristen: oh shut up! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Kristen: Yellow peps! Huh where? Oh umm never mind...anyways I'd like to thank LoneShikonKitsune (a.k.a. shikon-kitsune) and VashnKnives for being my ONLY reviewers for the last chapter.  
Hiei: oh boo who cry me a rive-  
Kristen: /puts Hiei in a corner in my room/ I'm tired of you and your snide remarks (sorry inside joke) time out for you! Anyways umm VashnKnives...that's an interesting screen name, any comments to why that name, does it have some sort of special meaning to you?...ok I just sounded like some sort of host of a late night TV show haha! Okay so anyways the reason why it's taken so long for me to update is well I'm going to be truthful here I was on vacation.  
Hiei: /turns around from his corner/ were not!  
Kristen: /smacks Hiei for destroying my cover/ sorry I just feel like being mean to Hiei tonight. Alright the REAL reason it took so long is because I was just plain lazy and enjoying my first couple days of summer, umm yea 'cause like on Friday I slept in 'til one PM!  
Yusuke: hey you're like me! /we do a high five/  
Kristen: ok enough of that and onto the disclaimer!!  
Kurama: I'm so happy I get to read it, it's been so long /me: taps foot/ ok right clears throat/ Kristen does not own any of the YYH characters, don't sue.  
  
"Julia?" he said shocked.  
"That's right Yokie you didn't forget about me did you?" a girl who had silver hair that went a little past her shoulders and bright pink eyes stepped foreword. She had black rabbit ears and a fluffy black bunny tail (oh c'mon think playboy!)  
Kurama looked at her in disgust. "How could I forget," he spat. He looked her up and down remembering their "night" together nearly twenty years ago, the only other woman that he had ever fallen "in love" with. She was wearing her usual pink corset, black mini skirt, black leggings, black high heal shoes, black gloves that went up past her elbows, and her black choker. "You look the same as always," he said.  
"But you don't, now do you? If I remember correctly you had silver hair and it was much long and prettier." Kurama's upper lip twitched. "But I can't say that I totally dislike the new you, your eyes are so much gentler," she teased walking closer.  
"I'm not the same Kurama that you knew back then, as you can tell I've changed in many different areas," he said, scrambling up and away.  
Julia also looked Kurama up and down. "Yes you have changed in many different areas, but the one that I want to know about isn't visible to me, yet," she said, hopping over to Kurama before he could even blink. She was standing right next to him and now was straddling his leg and gently caressing his chest.  
Kurama quickly stepped away and took a defense stance. "I don't want to hurt you, but you may leave me with no other choice," he said.  
She ignored his warnings and walked up to him seductively. "Yokie," she uttered sweetly, "Yokie come on don't be shy." She fluttered her long eyelashes at him, but when she saw that he wasn't backing down she decided to do something that he didn't expect. Julia had jumped into the air (really high mind you, hey maybe she won't come down) and landed on top of Kurama, knocking him over. (ok so she came down .)  
Now she was on top of him and was straddling his hips. She had a look of disappointment on her face. "You're not excited Yokie?" she pouted, noticing she had no /ehm/ effect on him.  
Kurama was angry now and he started to shove her off. "Get off me!" he demanded, "I do-"but he was cut off with a kiss from her. He was caught by such surprise long enough for her to push him down on the ground and pin his hands above his head with her ears (what they're not there just to look pretty). Julia went to taking off his shirt [not again, I'm still tired from last night] Kurama thought desperately [not only that but what if Serenity comes back and-] too late Serenity was standing behind them.  
  
Kristen: well I think that's a good cliffy!  
Kurama: hey what's up with the playboy looking girl?  
Kristen: I thought that it was explained, she's an old girl friend of yours.  
Kurama: no she's not  
Kristen: SHE IS IF I SAY SHE IS! /out of frustration/ SIT!  
Inuyasha: OW! What did you do that for? /rubs head furiously/  
Hiei: I don't know it was kinda funny /snicker, snicker/  
Kristen: hey, you're supposed to be in the corner! /puts Hiei back into corner/ now SIT!  
Inuyasha: hey can you take it easy on the sit commands  
Kristen /giggles/ ok I kinda did that one of purpose. /everyone but me does an anime fall AND sweat drop/ Well that's all for now, find out how Serenity reacts NEXT time on YYH New Girls and the Fun Things They Do!!  
Director: Ok...and...CUT! That was perfect Kristen  
Kristen: did you get what you need cause I got a permit to go get  
Director: hey you, get out of here with that camera!! /chases camera boy around/ /fuz....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................../ 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Kristen: ok first off I'd like to say a BIG super sorry to Helcat805 for saying that no one reviewed when you did and it was on MM.org too! How can I make it up to you? Cuz I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! /tear begins to form/  
Yusuke: cry baby!  
Inuyasha: I agree, STOP CRYING! /everyone looks at Inuyasha funny for his outburstmumbles to self/ I don't like it when women cry. (he said that in this one episode)  
Hiei: yeah I mean c'mon it's not that big of a deal.  
Kristen: IS SO! Time out for everyone!  
Kurama: hey I didn't do anything.  
Sesshomaru: and neither did I, at least not yet...where's that story with me and Kagome?  
Kristen: /avoids question/ would you look at that sky! What I really do have a poster on my wall in front of my computer that has a blue sky and clouds and it's good the cutest little kitty with tiger stripes and is looking up into the sky and sees this big mighty tiger and that poster says "Dream Big!" it's so cool.  
Hiei: ok this has gone on forever, can I just read the disclaimer and get on with the story I want to see Serenity get REALLY mad at Kurama!  
Kurama: hey!  
Kristen: ok after I give my other shout out to VashnKnives and LoneShikonKitsune...to LSK (that's what I'm going to call you your name is too long) I know we've never see bunny Kitsunes that's why I did it! And to VashnKnives that so cool how you thought of your name, and I like your other name too...thanks for reviewing, and I THINK that's all the people who have reviewed for NOW! And if someone else reviews before I finish writing this then I'll give them a shout out at the end...ok Hiei  
Hiei: Kristen does not own any of the YYH characters, don't sue! /as a side note/ or I'll KILL you with my Katana. (hehe I finally found out that's what Hiei's sword was called)  
  
  
  
"Well now that I've gotten us some breakfast I best be heading back, Kurama might've woken up already and be wondering where I am," Serenity said as she made her way back to where they were staying with two dead rabbits. "I could've sworn that we were around here somewhere," she muttered, but then she heard some people talking and decided to check it out.  
"You're not excited," Serenity heard a woman's voice.  
Then she heard some mumbling that sounded like Kurama and, "I do- "(see now this is what people get for eaves dropping o.O)  
When it finally registered in Serenity's mind that it was Kurama's voice that she heard she stepped out of the bushed to see something she never expected to see, a bunny Kitsune on top of Kurama kissing him and Kurama's shirt off. Serenity dropped the two rabbits (lol that's funny now that I think about it how the person who's making out with Kurama is a bunny Kitsune and Serenity just went out and killed some bunnies to eat, but I guess Kurama's already had his fill ;))  
Julia was taken by surprise by two thing, 1. the noise behind her, 2. the smell of DEAD bunnies!! She sat up letting go of Kurama's hands and turned around to see Serenity standing in shock with two dead bunnies at her feat. She made a funny squeak noise (my bunny made I funny squeak noise when it saw my cat for the first time) and then jumped off Kurama and crouched down, ready to pounce Serenity if she came any closer. "You killed those innocent bunnies!" she stammered.  
Serenity looked back at Julia in disgust, while Kurama scrambled to put his shirt back on. "I killed them so Kurama and I could eat them, but I see that he's already had his fill of bunny this morning. Isn't that right?" she said, turning to look at Kurama with his shirt on his head.  
Once Kurama had his shirt on fully he tried to explain. "But she just tackled me and then she pinned me down, and then-"  
Serenity put a hand in Kurama's face, "Save it." Tears were welling up in her eyes. She immediately looks over to Julia and glares at her. (O.O do I sense I fight coming on??) "And who might you be?" she asked.  
"The name's Julia," she says not coming out of her weird stance. (ok she kinda looks like we do when we try to imitate a frog, ribit) She began to look you up and down, not in a perverted way, and she stops at the nape of your neck. "What's that I see on your neck?" she asks, finally standing up and walking over to Serenity.  
Serenity put a hand to the bite mark, she had completely forgotten about it. "What business is it of yours?"  
"Well it's my business because it looks like Yoko's mark, and he'd only mark someone that he loves. I happen to have one myself," she says, showing Serenity her bite mark that surprisingly looks a lot like the one of Serenity's (dun, dun, duuuuuuun).  
The two Kitsunes look at Kurama furiously. Kurama got a look of pure innocence on his face, and took a step backwards. "Right well you know when I was still Yoko Kurama he loved another women, Julia," he explained pointing at Julia (duh!), "and well umm I'm not technically Yoko so see I'm allowed to love someone different right? I mean I'm just a 16 year old teenaged boy who fell in love with another woman, I mean what just because I've got Yoko's spirit and powers inside me I'm supposed to love the same women?"  
Julia thought about that for a second and then came to her conclusion, "Ok well let me think about this Yoko gave me this mark with HIS teeth and see the mark on Serenity's neck looks a lot like Yoko's teeth marks, so explain to me how you, a 16 year old teenager who's not Yoko Kurama, can give this girl the very same bite marks as Yoko Kurama can?"  
At this point Serenity stepped in. "It's because he came out of Kurama and then marked me, and then Kurama came back after Yoko was done," Serenity said, kinda defending Kurama.  
"Yeah that's right," Kurama agreed.  
"I don't think that this concerns you anymore Kurama," Julia said, sounding slightly pissed, "I mean I understand that you're a different person than Yoko, technically, but you're not the one who marked either of us. Yoko was, so the person we need to talk to is Yoko and why he jumped the gun so quickly as to mark Serenity."  
Serenity took a moment for what Julia just said and finally agreed with her. (Hey I guess Julia's not so stupid after all, I mean she couldn't have just been some brainless slut) The two of them huddled up, leaving out Kurama. (Aww, poor Kurama .) "So how are we going to get Yoko out?" Serenity asked, peeking over at Kurama, who was now sitting down dumbfounded.  
"Umm well I'm not totally sure, what made him come out of Kurama when he gave you that mark?" Julia asked back.  
"Well he said that my scent was driving him up the wall, so I suppose the smell of me being turned on brought him out., but I had been turned on before that and he didn't come out."  
Julia took a moment to think. "Well maybe you were REALLY horny, instead of just horny." (I know confusing )  
"Okay, so if we get ourselves REALLY horny, then Yoko will come out?"  
"Yes, and besides I know Yoko and he could never keep himself away when he smelled someone who was horny, let alone REALLY horny. He barged in on so many of his friends having sex with girls too many times to count cuz the smell drove him nuts," Julia exclaimed.  
Serenity nodded her head in agreement, "But how are we supposed to get ourselves really horny?"  
"Care for a three-some?" she asked looking over at Kurama evilly. "And even if it doesn't work it won't be a total waste of time." Serenity sighs, but agrees (reluctantly) so the two of them walk over to Kurama...  
  
  
  
Kristen: well I'm not sure if I'm going to be going into depth about what happens.  
Everyone: THANK YOU!  
Kristen: but of course I'm going to make Helcat805 happy and have Yoko in the next chapter for sure! Which, if you all already figured, Yoko's going to regret coming out of Kurama  
Yoko: hey that's not cool! You can't use my weaknesses against me like that, I can't help it if someone may need "taken care".  
Kurama: you know sometimes I'm ashamed that I used to be you.  
Kristen: Yoko, Yoko, Yoko /shakes head/ what was I going to say?...OH YEAH!...you truly are a fox Kitsune aren't you? I mean you act like such a fox running around with all these girls.  
Yoko: /sticks nose up in the air/ you're just jealous.  
Kristen: Hn, you wish.  
Hiei: HEY! "Hn" is MY line.  
Kristen: ok I can't take this anymore! Yoko in that corner, Hiei in that corner...and Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: hm?  
Kristen: SIT!  
Inuyasha: shit, what'd you do that for?  
Kristen: I felt like it.  
Sesshomaru: /laughing at Inuyasha/  
Kristen: ok that earned you a corner too little mister.  
Yusuke: /whispers/ I think I've been a bad boy and I need a spanking. (sorry I was watching this one movie)  
Kristen: Yusuke that's just sick, but I've got a nice little corner over there with your name on it for getting fresh with me.  
Kurama: how many corners do you have?  
Kristen: that's for me to know and you to never find out...  
Kurama: ....ok  
Kristen: /dead silence/ /taps fingers on desk/ I wonder when their parents will be here to pick them up.  
Sesshomaru: hey umm Inuyasha and I don't have any parents.  
Kristen: ok so that'd be NEVER, great I'm stuck with these children forever...unless /gets evil smirk on faces and runs out of the room with an idea/  
Hiei: is she gone?  
Yusuke: I think so.  
Inuyasha: GREAT! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer! /slashes up computer/ /fuz........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................./ 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Kristen: I'd just like to say that thanks to a certain someone /looks over at Inuyasha/ I had to go out a buy a NEW computer, anyways...ok here's how it's going to go I'm going to put ALL the shout outs at the end so I get them all right before I post the latest updates! Alrighty also I'd like to say that this part is going to be EXTREMELY hard for me to write, cuz it's awkward for me to write about girls making out cuz I absolutely HATE it, one of the main reasons is because my ex-bf loved seeing girls make out, I know creepy but that's why he's my ex, hey we all make mistakes.  
Kurama: yeah mm hmm tell your little characters Julia and Serenity that.  
Kristen: hey they're not mad at you, they're mad at Yoko.  
Yoko: hmm? I heard my name.  
Hiei: yeah and your about to get it in the coming chapter.  
Yusuke: are you kidding me I'd do anything to be in his shoes when those two girls are all over him.  
Keiko: YUSUKE! /smack/ you're my boyfriend and shouldn't be drooling over some half dressed sluts.  
Yusuke: Hey she's not allowed in here this is a BOYS and Kristen only area!  
Kristen: /snickers/ O.o snickers! Where? Oh sorry, tehe I let her out of her little cage just to say that to you...you two timing creepy.  
Kurama: actually he didn't do anything with another girl  
Kristen: yes he did in the beginning.  
Kurama: oh yeah! You two timing creep  
Yusuke: hey whose side are you on?  
Yoko: clearly not on our side.  
Kristen: he's ALWAYS on my side and so is Hiei isn't that right Hiei?  
Hiei: /tied to chair with duck tape on mouth and shaking head violently/  
Kristen: /pulls curtain around Hiei to hide him/ I'm sorry that you had to see that...umm right so the disclaimer thingy I would like to introduce yet ANOTHER character from Harry Potter...  
Draco: /shirt off/ huh? Where am I? Kristen, why'd you take me away from all the pretty girls?  
Kristen: hey you're here to do the disclaimer  
Draco: /whines/ but I wanna go back with the pretty girls  
Kristen: you will AFTER you read the disclaimer.  
Draco: ok so long as I get to go back to the pretty girls  
Kristen: yes and you get to go back to your JOB, you're not there for the pretty girls, you're there for your JOB  
Draco: oh yea huh...  
Yusuke: hey I want his job!  
Kristen: don't make me pull out Keiko again.  
Draco: hey my spot light not yours! Now shut up before I hex all of you (there's the Malfoy I remember) Kristen does not own any of the YYH characters, but she can own me /wink, wink/  
Kristen: that's just wrong, even for me...  
  
  
  
"W-what are you planning on doing to me?" Kurama asked beginning to back away from the two Kitsunes.  
"Oh it won't hurt, much," Julia teased. "On the count of three...one, two..."  
"THREE!" Serenity said as they both tackled Kurama, pinning him on the ground.  
Julia looked at Serenity, "Now I'm not usually one to share, but in this case I'll make an exception. But I insist of getting his chest first," she said.  
"Fine," she rolled her eyes, as Julia climbed on top of Kurama's chest, straddling it. While Serenity straddled Kurama's legs with her own and began to take off his pants.  
"Not yet darling," Julia said without turning around, "tease him a little first."  
Serenity glared at Julia, "I don't want to hurt him."  
"If you don't do it then I will," she immediately snapped back. She once against had his hands pinned down with her ears and was licking his neck. Serenity was getting rather upset with Julia but listen to her advice. "Now remember you also need to get horny, we're just getting Kurama horny as a side dish."  
"Hey wait a second," Kurama tried to say, but was cut off by Julia's lips on his own.  
Serenity's eyes narrowed and decided on doing this the way she wanted to do it. Her nails got longer and sharper and she cut up his pants into shreds, careful not to get his boxers or his dick. (Well obviously)  
Kurama, feeling a bit cold on his legs looked over at Serenity to see his pants in shreds and her claws long and shard. Serenity was looking evilly down at his boxers and was debating in her head. [I don't know, I really like these boxers...and yet to see them in shreds would please me]  
Although another thought was going through Kurama's head, ok two thoughts. [She's not going to cut off my /gulp/ is she? Or maybe she's just going to give me head or a blow job, that doesn't sound half bad right now] (Kurama you BAD boy!)  
"It's not work..." Julia trailed off as she had turned around to see what Serenity was doing, "What the hell are you doing! You cut off Kurama's dick and you'll cut off Yoko's dick!"  
Serenity quickly retracted her claws and looked up and Julia all innocently. "I wasn't going to do anything, I just wanted to please him a little," she said.  
"That's not what we're here for. We're here to get to the bottom of why Yoko marked both of us," Julia said. "Here trade me, maybe then you'll get horny." So the two of them switched positions and once Serenity was on Kurama's chest she smiled evilly.  
"I've got something that I want you to do for me," she said.  
Kurama looked at her slightly confused, "And that would be?"  
Serenity went down to his eye to whisper, "If you give me what I want, then I promise you, you won't regret it later. Once Julia is gone I can give you what I was about to give you before I got interrupted by her." Kurama raised an eyebrow, playing with Serenity's head.  
"And what would you like me to do?"  
"I think you know," she said, lifting up her dress to reveal her (ok peoples this is for mature audiences ONLY...I'm going to get extremely graphic and if you don't like that then LEAVE now or forever hold your peace. You've been warned) vagina. "I know you want to, so don't resist."  
Kurama met her and began to lick her inner upper thighs, teasing her, before moving up to her cilt (sp?) and licking the outside. Serenity let out a moan of pleasure and closed her eyes, she felt the tip of his tongue enter her every so slowly.  
"Stop teasing," she moaned, eyes still closed.  
So Kurama listened to her and her entered his tongue into her full and began to swirl his tongue around. Serenity was about to hit her climax when she felt something different, it felt like fangs. Her eyes fluttered open to see Yoko instead of Kurama, but before she could do anything she had climaxed and her sweet juices spread over his face as he licked it all up.  
"Yoko!" she screamed arching her back and digging her nails into Yoko's arms until he was bleeding.  
Julia suddenly came out of her trance and looked at the dick that was in her and noticed that it was fuller and longer. (I'm sorry but Yoko is bigger than Kurama) She immediately pulled away and shoved Serenity off his chest, and crawled to met Yoko's face, that still had some of Serenity's cum on it as he was still trying to lick it off.  
Yoko shoved Julia off him and wiped his mouth, "You're rather tasty Serenity, one of the sweeter girls I've ever tasted." After saying that a hand connected with his face, his eyes closed and he felt his jaw. "Now I know that slap," he said, turning to face Julia. "I see that you've finally caught up with me."  
"Yes I have, and I've also caught up with your "new" love," Julia said raging.  
Yoko looked over at Serenity and said, "Who? Her?" he asked sarcastically, and laughed slightly.  
"Yes her," she exclaimed, "you marked her, just like you marked me!"  
He looked over at Serenity's nape. "Yeah I did that, for my human self," he added. "I don't have any attraction to that Hafu over there," he spat.  
Serenity began tearing up and yelled, "Well that's not what Kurama said!" then she slapped Yoko hard across the face. (Oh poor Yoko it's just not your day)  
"Shuichi and I have different tastes, although I must say that his is pretty sweet, but mines just a little bit sweeter," he said, referring to Julia, she smiled as he had picked her.  
"Okay so now that we've resolved that problem, you may leave now. Shuichi you can come back anytime now," Serenity said.  
Yoko laughed, "Shuichi's not coming back I'm here to stay. Why don't you stay a little longer, I wouldn't mind having a pass at fucking that sweet pussy of yours."  
Serenity at that point wiped her tears away, realizing that this was not Kurama in any way shape or form. (I know shape and form are the same things) "Bastard, I want Shuichi back right now!" she screamed tackling Yoko in an unplayful way. (I made that word up and have complete copy write over it lol jk but I did make that word up) She began to scratch Yoko's face, arms and chest.  
"No, don't touch my Yokie!" Julia screamed trying to pull Serenity off Yoko.  
Serenity merely scratched her face, injecting her poison into her, and froze her. Yoko stared at Serenity in amazement and quickly grabbed her hands (he laced his fingers with hers) and began to press her wrists back until he was on top of her. (Hey that really does hurt and it's a good weak point on anyone)  
He then pinned her hands above her head with one hand and the other one went to hold her neck, so she couldn't bite him. She gasped for air slightly and Yoko looked at her with anger in his eyes. Yoko was dripping blood onto her face and then he leaned down to whisper into her ear, "I'm no longer afraid of you, for you are a mere Hafu and are defenseless."  
"That's what you think," she was able to mutter out. "I can activate my poison at any time."  
Yoko, still next to her ear, again whispered, "But you won't, let alone can't," her eyes widened, "You won't because if you destroy me then you know that you'll be destroying Shuichi along with me, and you can't because you didn't release your poison into me in the first place."  
"Damn," she muttered to herself.  
"Yoko Kurama," a voice said, interrupting their conversation, and Yoko looked up to see...  
  
  
  
Kristen: yay cliffy!  
Yusuke: who is it, who is it?  
Kristen: /ignores question/ well I decided to just not do any girl on girl action, it was just too awkward for me...and poor Yoko's all scratched up.  
Yoko: /bandages all over face/ bitch, you will pay.  
Kristen: watch your language in front of a lady...bastard, two-timing creep  
Kurama: although now we don't have to worry about Julia!  
Sesshomaru: I don't know I kind of liked Julia.  
Serenity: /tries to scratch Sesshomaru/  
Sesshomaru: first I'd like to say...was that aimed at me? (he said that in this one episode to Inuyasha)...and second how the hell did you get out from your cage?  
Kristen: /swings key around finger/ I let her out  
Inuyasha: no wait, I want to be with my own kind! /runs to find Serenity's cage/  
Sesshomaru: pathetic  
Kristen: look who's talking, you're stuck with me in my room...in my room, /puts everyone but Sesshomaru into cages/ all to myself.  
Sesshomaru: I don't like that look you're giving me  
Kristen: /tackles Sesshomaru, straddling his hips and begins to tickle his all/ /overlaughing hysterically/ I've always wanted to do this! Okay so stick around to find out who the mystery person is! /tickles Sesshomaru some more/ 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Kristen: hmm what to say, what to say...I dunno I'm a bit dry at the moment...wait something's coming to me...eureka! First off I'd like to say that I got grounded which is why this has taken so long to get out, and second of all I've got a very special guest with me today. Everyone give a special round of applause for the brilliant Twilightaurora a.k.a. Kammy!  
Kammy: Yo wassup Krisy?  
Kristen: nada, just getting ready to write the next part in my story.  
Kammy: oooooh can't wait for this next part...threso-  
Kristen: /puts hand over mouth/ shh it's supposed to be a secret.  
Kammy: sorry I'm really horny I can't control myself.  
Hiei: phf, baka ningens can't control themselves.  
Kammy: oooooh Hiei /chases Hiei/  
Hiei: /runs away from Kammy/  
Kammy: my Hiei come back to me my Hiei  
Hiei: /Kammy hugs Hiei/ make her stop...make her get off me...I hate these crazy fans!  
Kristen: I'm sorry I can't do that she's a real person and I have no control over real people.  
YYH gang: and what's that supposed to mean.  
Sesshomaru: are you saying we're not real people?  
Kristen: umm, /avoids question/ Kammy would you please read the disclaimer.  
Kammy: okay just so long as I get to give Hiei some sweet snow...Kristen does not own any of the YYH characters, don't sue.  
(A/N: I got permission from Kammy to use her in my story, don't report me.)  
  
  
  
Yoko sat up fully, while not letting go of Serenity. "Hiei," Yoko said.  
"And what have you caught today?" Hiei asked, getting a closer look. "She looks familiar," he said. (Remember she looks slightly different when in her demon form)  
"Yes well that's to be expected since you DO know her," Yoko said sarcastically.  
Hiei looked at Yoko's face funny, "What the hell happened to your face? You look like Kuwabara after he's just gotten beaten up by Yusuke."  
"Thanks," Yoko said, "Serenity here did it to me."  
"Oh and are you going to freeze him just like you did to me. Be careful Yoko she somehow can make you freeze after cutting you with her nails," Hiei warned.  
Yoko rolled his eyes, "She injects poison when she scratches and it's only when she wants to, and she was stupid enough not to. Weren't you?" he asks.  
Serenity glared at Yoko and then looked at Hiei pleadingly. "I know you never liked me Hiei, but please help me."  
"Let her go Yoko," Hiei said, while staring at Serenity.  
"Why should I listen to you?" Yoko asks, turning to look at Hiei.  
Hiei got a smirk on his face. "Let her go Yoko," he repeated and winked at Yoko. Yoko let go of Serenity's hands and moved off her body.  
Serenity quickly ran over to hide behind Hiei. "Thank you Hiei, thank you so much," she half hugs his shoulders. (She squeezes them gently with her hands and cuddles with his back) Serenity makes a purring noise in his ear, as she rests her chin on his shoulder, and it seems to piss him off slightly.  
Hiei quickly turns around quickly bringing the blade of his katana to her neck, taking her by surprise. "Now run, before I decide to but your head off right here and now, and I don't think you'll be able to heal yourself from that." Serenity's upper lip twitched, as he made a hissing noise, revealing her kitty fangs, before running off.  
"So why did you let her go?" Yoko asked, slightly confused, "I thought that you were hinting at something before, but now I'm completely baffled."  
"Hn really Yoko you've lost your touch haven't you?" Hiei asked him.  
Yoko looked at Hiei, "What is it that you're think Hiei? I'm going inpatient."  
"Calm down, we're just playing with our food before we eat," Hiei explained to the fox Kitsune, "Just a little game of cat and mouse...or in this case fox and kitty, with a little twist of dragon."  
"I like the way you think," Yoko said, smirking. "So how much longer should we let her run?"  
"She's fairly slow, give her a little longer."  
  
  
  
"I don't even have the slightest clue where I'm running to, or where the hell I am," Serenity said, gasping for air from sprinting for the past half hour. "There's no point in running anymore, just so I can get even deeper into this place," she said exasperated. "Besides, no matter how much I run they're still going to come looking for me, and with Hiei's speed and Yoko's noise they'll be here in no time flat. It wouldn't even matter if I was a million miles away. I suppose I should just enjoy the little time I have by myself left, rather than wasting it running. Besides, that's what they want me to do, run, it makes the game more interesting for them. I won't let them have any more pleasure out of my," Serenity decided, as she plopped herself down onto a tree stump.  
  
  
  
"Ok I suppose we can go now," Hiei decided. "Now which direction is she in?" Yoko sniffed the air and then pointed off in a direction (I'm not going to be specific). They began running and in no time at all the saw her sitting on a tree stump. "Would've thought that she'd still be running," Hiei said, slightly disappointed.  
"Whatever, it doesn't matter, I saw we just take her by surprise right now," Yoko said; ready to pounce onto his prey.  
Hiei put his hand in front of Yoko. "I've got a special place prepared, not too far from here. You may not mind having sex in the woods, but I do, it's too messy, even for me. Besides, it wouldn't be any fun without," Hiei looked devilish at Kurama. (No I'm not going to tell you, if you can't figure it out then either you shouldn't be here or, you're just out of it...which is fine cuz I'm constantly out of it too)  
"So when do we let her know that we're here?" Yoko asked anxiously.  
"Well I suppose that you can come out now, prolonging coming out won't do anything," Serenity replied to the two Kitsunes. "Unless you think it'll make me more nervous," she says sarcastically.  
Hiei jumped down and quickly brought his katana to Serenity's neck. "So you heard our whole conversation, then I suppose trying to make you run won't work?"  
"Precisely," Serenity told him, not moving or flinching under the cold touch of Hiei's katana on her neck. "You'll just have to drag me to this place that you're talking about, cuz I'm not moving an inch out of my own free will."  
He narrowed his eyes, "Let's see how you handle pain." He brought the katana to her cheek and made a deep cut, but Serenity didn't flinch. Anger rose in Hiei now and he then quickly made a slash going perpendicular to the cut before, causing Serenity's face to turn. "Why won't you scream?" he asked frustrated.  
She merely looks up at Hiei, like she was superior to him. "Why should I be in pain over something that won't last but more than five minutes?"  
"I'm curious, if you say that you have self-healing powers, why my bite hasn't been healed yet?" Yoko asked, inspecting the bite.  
"Because I don't want it to," Serenity replied. "It's a mark of Shuichi's love for me," she elaborated.  
"But how can that be, if it's my mark? How can it be Shuichi's mark?" he asked.  
"Then it's a sign of," she paused, "your love for me."  
Yoko laughed, "I've never loved anyone, not even Julia. I just mark every girl I've had sex with so everyone knows that I've already claimed their virginity."  
At this Hiei laughed, "Yoko, I never knew you to be so ruthless in even your love life. Very nice touch, so I suppose since she's marked with your bite then you have rights to her first."  
Serenity glared, her cuts on her cheek faded away, she then pulled back her hair and showed Yoko that his bite was fading. "I don't want your mark," she spat.  
"Oh Yoko, you've hit a sensitive spot," Hiei said. "Well I suppose we shouldn't linger here any longer. Come Yoko, take the girl and follow me." Hiei jumped into a tree, then began running quickly to this place, before Serenity knew it they were all standing in front of a med size house. "This is my house," Hiei explained.  
"I couldn't tell," Serenity said, looking at its black exterior.  
Hiei grinned evilly, "You like?" Serenity didn't answer, but merely crossed her arms stubbornly. "Fine be a hard ass," Hiei said walking up to the front door. He pushed a button on the door and then a scanner popped out, Hiei tore off his headband. The scanner scanned his Jagan eye and then opened up. "Can't be too careful," Hiei said. The three of them walked into Hiei's house, to be met with pitch blackness.  
"God Hiei I know that you like the dark but isn't this a bit much?" she asked.  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, explore a little I don't mind," he told her.  
Serenity did as Hiei said, and began exploring, finding a bedroom. It had blood red walls with small black roses. "This reminds me of Shuichi's room," Serenity exploring it more.  
"So you like my room?" a soft voice said from the door.  
She jumped slightly surprised. "Your room?" she looked around at the room a bit more. There was an oak desk with some books, pens and pencils on it, an oak dresser to match the desk and a four poster bed. (Yes it's also oak) The bed had a black feather down blanket (I've got one of those, except yellow, I don't know why yellow, but it's supper comfy) covered with white roses. "It's nice," she said.  
"Yes, well it's definitely Shuichi," Yoko stepped into the room and he wrapped his arms around her waste. "You know I don't believe I told you this before but you really are beautiful." He began to kiss Serenity's temple lightly, then moved down to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind.  
She almost was hooked into his trance, but quickly snapped out of it, and pulled away from Yoko. Without saying anything she walked out of the room quickly. Only to bump into Hiei, he quickly grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him. "Hello my dear," he hissed into her ear. (I rhymed!)  
"Get off me!" she screamed, trying to push him away.  
"Tut, tut, tut you're our prisoner now, and a very pretty prisoner at that," Hiei said, tightening his grip on her. "Yoko, it's time," Hiei said. Hiei forced (this is going to be a forceful rape, so if you don't like it leave now or forever hold your peace...meaning you cannot report me because you've been warned) Serenity down on her hands and knees.  
She struggled to get out of their grip, but Hiei was one step ahead of her, he had her hands tied behind her back and feet strapped down. (okay I know this sounds like it's in the middle of the hallway, but let's just say that they're in a room) "What are you going to do?" she asked.  
"I believe that you promised me something," Yoko said, dropping his pants. (O.O wow just like that!) He revealed his whole 13 inches, which was growing harder second by second.  
"I never promised you anything," Serenity said, trying to look away disgusted. When she was suddenly distracted by a cold breeze (I find this all quiet funny) around her butt, she looks down and saw that Hiei had lifted up her dress and pulled away her panties. "What are you doing?"  
Hiei looked up at her evilly, but before she had time to listen to his explanation Yoko had jerked her head around to face his cock. (Like I said I find this funny) He shoved his whole 13 inches all the way into her mouth, to the point where is was way more than touching the back of her throat, to the point where she was choking on it.  
"Yoko," Hiei said, "You're too big for her to take you in whole, besides its more fun to tease her."  
"I know what's more fun for you Hiei but I like it doing it this way. We all have our preferences and I may not have done this in a while, but I certainly haven't lost my touch so stop acting like I have," Yoko said rather annoyed.  
Hiei glared at Yoko, but then shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, besides I've got things that I need to be doing as well." Hiei grabbed Serenity, and held her still while he thrust into her tight ass making her scream with a mixture of pain and pleasure.  
While with Yoko his pulled her attention back to him, but thrusting against her mouth. But she couldn't ignore the hard pounding she was receiving from her ass, as she felt Hiei's cock penetrate her inner walls. He was tearing away all of her innocence, and after awhile her ass became red and sore, her mouth had been filled with Yoko's cum twice and she was forced to drink in all up both times. (I know normal guys can't often times cum more than once, let alone cum twice and still be standing, but Yoko's not your average guy in many different ways if you catch my drift;))  
She soon began crying from the pain, sure her inner walls would heal, but Hiei would just tear them apart again (well there's a downside). Hiei had also already cum once inside her, but was going for twice and wouldn't stop until it happened. Yoko was being rather forceful and each time he would hit his climax (I don't remember what it's called when a guy hits his peek of erection, ok I do I don't like the world :P) he would push himself all the way inside of her mouth. He keep grunting and moaning with pleasure which made Serenity feel sick, but when it was her turn to climax she moaned loudly, cuming all over herself, as there was no one there to lick it up.  
Yoko soon grew tired of her mouth, and wished to taste her sweet juices for a change. "Hiei trade with me," Yoko said.  
"I'm having fun right where I am, if you wish to drink her then do it while I'm fucking her ass," Hiei replied, once again thrusting again Serenity's ass. There was now blood mixed in with her old juices as Yoko soon found out.  
He didn't bother to do anything about the old cum, he wanted fresh hot cum. His mouth kissed around her clit, before begin to make swirls with his tongue, teasing her slightly. "Yoko!" she screamed, as she felt another climax coming. Yoko then began inserting his tongue slowly into her opening, licking her walls. Serenity hit her climax and cum into Yoko's mouth.  
Right after Serenity hit her climax Hiei hit his and he gave one large thrust into her releasing his seed yet again. Hiei pulled out of her ass, which made Serenity want his cock again, she had gotten so used to it that the feeling without it felt foreign to her. Serenity began to beg Hiei for it saying, "Please Hiei, I want to feel your cock inside me again."  
But even demons have their limits, as Hiei felt too tired to do anything else. "I'll leave her to you fox, I'm going to my room now," Hiei threw on his black jacket thingy.  
Yoko soon finished his sucking, fully satisfied. "Come with me," he instructed, as he untied her bondage. As soon as she was able to move she curled up into a ball, feeling shame all over, as well as pain. "I know you hurt, but if you come with me then I can make you feel better," Yoko offered his hand to Serenity. She just stared at it, not doing anything, Yoko then picked up the trembling girl and brought her to his room. "How does a bath sound?" he offered.  
  
  
  
Kristen: Well this was fairly long.../gets a glare from the YYH characters/ what?  
Hiei: hey Kami, what do have there?  
Kami: /hides magazine/ nothing  
Hiei: /pulls magazine away from Kami. He looks at the cover confused seeing the whole YYH gang on the cover having a water fight/ what is this?  
Kami: /tries to get magazine back/  
Hiei: /goes up into a tree, flips open the magazine to a random page turns it sideways and then immediately drops the magazine as if it's poisoned/ where did you get that!  
Kami: no where...  
Hiei: I want to know where you got that magazine! And why the HELL it has a picture of ME naked!?  
Kristen: REALLY let me see!!  
Kami: it's, it's from a friend  
Kurama: hey I would just like to say that I was in absolute disgust at what you did, Hiei and Yoko, well alright not you Yoko.  
Hiei: she made me! /points to me/  
Kristen: umm right, so er...  
Kami: /slaps Hiei/ you cheated on me!  
Hiei: first of all I'd like to say, DID NOT...second of all, we're not even GOING OUT!  
Kristen: he's got a point.  
Kami: so...  
Kristen: she's got a point /gets weird look from everyone/ what?

Okay well this was fun, now time for my shout outs!! Hellcat-yes I didn't like Julia too, that's why I killed her off...LSK-hey you can't have my Drake he's mine, give him back...Storyspinner-thank you for putting me on your favorites I feel so loved, and also if you didn't receive my email then I'd like to say thanks for signing my guestbook...chocogurl-don't we ALL have little perverted sides to us, mine just likes to show its fangs a lot (that was supposed to be like a metaphor) also I'd like to ask you if this chapter was long enough, it's just over six Microsoft Word pages...VashnKnives-umm thanks for reviewing. you didn't really say anything other than "you updated" so umm YEA I suppose I did, and hey I did it again, also if you didn't get my email either then I'd like to say thanks for signing my guestbook! Ok well that's everyone


	20. Chapter Twenty THE END or is it?

Kristen: hey everyone, ok I finally got some time and am typing this up! Yay, alright I do have a special someone here by the name of Kenshin...and RK don't you even think about stealing him he's MINE!  
Kenshin: hello Miss Kristen I'm so glad that you asked me to read the disclaimer for you that I am  
Kristen: aww he's such a gentleman /sends glares at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Hiei, Yusuke/  
Everyone I glared at: what!  
Kristen/rolls eyes/ nothing  
Kenshin: I believe that Miss Kristen was hinting at something that she was.  
Kurama: ok listen I am one who tolerates pretty much anyone but you are really getting on my nerves.  
Kristen: hey keep the peace.  
Yusuke: oh like that's going to happen  
Kristen: shut up! Kenshin would you hurry up and read that disclaimer!  
Kenshin: but of course Miss Kristen that I will do for you. Miss Kristen doesn't own any of the YYH characters that she does not, so please don't sue her that you will not.  
Kristen: okay you kinda sounded like a Jedi just there, like "these are not the droids you are looking for" kinda creeping me out  
Kenshin: I'm truly sorry that I am  
Kristen: OKAY! Now you're getting on my nerves let's just start the story 

He got no response, but went to the bathroom that was connected to his room and started to run the bath. When he came back in Serenity was under his desk and looking around with wide eyes and her kitty ears drooping. Yoko threw on some clothes, She probably doesn't want to see another naked man for awhile. She's never going to let me help her, Shuichi you may come back with that though Yoko left and Shuichi was back.  
Shuichi looked around, and recognized the room he was in as his own at Hiei's house. Then his eyes fell upon Serenity under his desk, naked and shivering. "Oh my god Serenity" he rushed over to her, and tried to just touch her cheek, but just by him being close to her she began crying. "Serenity, it's Shuichi, it's okay I'm here now" he tried again to help her, but she flinched even when he barely touched her hair.  
"Who did this to you" he asked.  
She began stuttering frantically"Y-y-y-ou d-d-d-id."  
Shuichi jumped up in shock of what she said. "I did not, I do not remember doing anything to make you like this." Serenity pulled her head up so she was looking into Shuichi's eyes; he saw that her mouth was bruised.  
"Kur-kurama" she questioned unsure if what she was seeing was true.  
He smiled slightly and nodded"You must be freezing." He began to take off his shirt for her, but that didn't help she began shaking more violently at the sight of his bare chest, afraid that she would have to please him again.  
"No, no, no please do-don't" she stuttered out. Kurama sighed and pulled his shirt back on, he then went over to his dresser and pulled out some of his boxers (do I have to describe them?) they were red with black roses and silky. He then pulled out a big t-shirt of his and he placed them on the bed, before going into the bathroom planning on drawing a bath for her.  
"Hmm, that is odd I do not remember already drawing a bath for her, oh well." Despite how much she flinched under his touch he helped her into the bathroom. "Here take a bath you will feel better" Kurama lifted her into the bathtub. He examined her face and smiled. "Well I see that you are healing, that is good. I will leave you to your business" Kurama said, and like the gentleman he was, left Serenity alone.  
Kurama closed the door and sighed"I hope she will be okay" he said to himself.  
"Hn, I guess Yoko left you to clean up after himself" Hiei said, leaning on the doorway.  
"Should have figured that this was Yoko's handy work, she is afraid of me now" Kurama said sadly.  
Hiei walked into the room. "Well of course you're a guy, she's going to be afraid of any guy."  
"Yes I suppose that is true, Hiei I just do not know what to do anymore" Kurama said.  
"There's a first" Hiei muttered.  
"Did you know about this"  
"Hn, I knew he had a lady friend over, but I didn't know who she was" Hiei lied.  
Kurama sighed"I see. Well she has been in there for awhile, so I best check on her." Kurama left Hiei to go check on Serenity. "Serenity" he questioned, slowly peeking his head into the bathroom. "Are you okay"  
"Who's there" she screamed, ducking down into the bubbles so only her eyes were visible.  
"It is Shuichi, is everything okay, you have been in there for quite a long time. You do not need anything do you" he asked keeping his distance.  
Serenity sniffed"Shuichi, not Yoko right"  
Kurama smiled and entered into the bathroom. "Yes it is Shuichi, not Yoko I promise. Can I get anything for you Serenity" he asked.  
Serenity sighed and closed her eyes, going underneath the water, but quickly came up with her hair and face wet. "A towel would be nice" she requested.  
"Oh course" Kurama reached into a cabinet and pulled out a red towel. "Here" he tossed it at her and turned around.  
"Thank you" she said. Kurama herd her get out of the water and the water drip off her body onto the floor. Serenity tapped Kurama on the shoulder and he turned around to see Serenity with her hair pulled up sloppily and the boxers and t-shirt on her.  
He looked into her eyes but then she broke the connection, by turning her head away. "Is it really that hard to look at me" he questioned gently lifting her face to look at him.  
She flinched"How can you look at me? I'm a complete slut."  
Serenity closed her eyes as if expecting a blow to the face, but instead felt a hand gently caressing her cheek. "Not to me" he went to examining her face"good all you have left is a small bruise above your left eyebrow. Come you must be tired" he lead her to his bed and she sat down, flinching as she sat. "Is everything okay" he asked concerned.  
"He fucked my ass" she said slowly as if having a hard time to remember. Kurama looked at her with sympathy and waited for her to continue. "He fucked me hard, only wishing to please himself" she said trying to remember. Serenity began crying as she remembered the pain, and Kurama pulled her close to him.  
"Shh, it will be okay. Sleep for now" he said, brushing his hand across her face. Kurama had a special sleeping lotion from one of his plants in his hand that made her fall asleep instantly. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her, kissing her forehead and then leaving.  
"Really Kurama I don't get you" Hiei said, standing right outside Kurama's room.  
Kurama sighed"No, I would not have expected you to understand."  
"And what's that supposed to mean fox" Hiei asked pissed off.  
"Nothing" Kurama simply said.  
Hiei glared at Kurama. "What did she say"  
Kurama turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden change in heart" when Hiei didn't respond Kurama continued on"She said that he fucked her in the ass, hard in the ass."  
"Who" he asked.  
"What do you mean "who"" Kurama asked confused. "Who else, Yoko" he explained. "Really Hiei you need some sleep or something"  
Hiei turned around and walked into his room, slamming the door shut. Kurama ignored it and went into the living room and decided to try and get some sleep on the couch.

"Wake up sleepy head" a sweet voice said in Kurama's ear.  
Kurama slowly opened his eyes and saw Serenity in front of him, still wearing the same clothes. She smiled at him and held out a plate of food to Kurama, insisting that he ate something. Kurama sat up and rubbed his eyes"What time is it"  
"I think it's around noon, you've been asleep for nearly 24 hours" Serenity said.  
Kurama yawned"That's a really long time. Wait why did you make me something to eat? You are the one who is supposed to be ill."  
She smiled"Well I feel better now, and you're the one who's been sleeping for a really long time silly."  
"Why are you in such a good mood" Kurama asked confused.  
"And why shouldn't I be" she asked confused.  
Kurama looked at her funny"Well because yesterday you..." she was giving him such a funny look. "Do you not remember"  
"Remember what" she asked.  
I know I only gave her sleeping potion, not the one that makes you forget what happened. What in that world? Kurama thought to himself. Serenity was giving him funny looks like he was crazy. "You really do not remember. I suppose it is for the better, but" Kurama trailed off, as a mouthful of food got shoved into his mouth.  
"Kurama you need to eat, you're nothing but skin and bones" Serenity insisted.  
"Looks who is talking; you are even skinnier than me."  
She laughed"Yes but I'm a girl, I'm supposed to be skinnier than my boyfriend, but if you keep getting skinnier than I'll have to go anorexic."  
"Boyfriend" he asked.  
"Yes well we did have sex together so I suppose that it would make us something of a couple, right" she asked him back.  
Kurama thought about it"But I have not even asked you out."  
"Hmm, that's right you haven't, and why not" Serenity asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Well I do suppose that it would be because I have been distracted, what by leaving home and getting kidnapped" he said, laughing at how silly that sounded. Serenity tapped her fingers on the coffee table and kinda just stared at Kurama. "What" he said annoyed. She rolled her eyes and was about to walk off but Kurama grabbed her wrist, pulling her on top of him. He wrapped his arm around her waste and pulled her closer to himself"Will you be my girlfriend"  
She gave him a kawaii smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him hard on the lips. "I thought you'd never ask, yes" she replied.

Kristen: ok so I thought that, that was a goodending point there...but hmm I wonder, why doesn't Serenity remember what happened/cough/ sequel /cough/  
Kurama: I am wondering that...  
Kristen: well only I know that answer.  
Kenshin: yes you do Miss Kristen that you do.  
Hiei: not him again! Haven't we heard enough out of him what from our role playing and from the convo and the beginning of this story?  
Kristen: be nice to him.  
Kurama/growls/ I still do not like you  
Kristen: hey, can we leave the hate for the role playing?  
Kenshin: can we just not have any hate that we could do without.  
Yusuke: a world without hate would make me barf.  
Kristen: well we all knew that  
Sesshomaru: yes, hate is what fuels us in life  
Inuyasha: well what about love?  
Kurama: none of us would exist without love  
Kristen: I kinda think it's like the Matrix how things need to balance each other out, but I don't really want to get into that right now, so...I'm going to go ahead and do the shout outs.

Shout outs: LSK-lol I'm sorry for making your butt hurt so much, but umm Draco needs to go back to his stripping job so can I just have him back for a day?...Tetra-hey are you a new reader?...Kami-did you think I was going to forget about you? Well I'd just like to tell everyone that the threesome was mainly inspired by you also I'd like to say a super thanks to letting me practice my lemons with you...Storyspinner-hey thanks for the fun little bob quote thingy it was funny.


End file.
